Atrevete
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Los niños han juntado mas de 1,000 dolares y estan jugando el juego llamado atrevete.. Que consiste en hacer retos que los demas no pueda hacer, ya sea por miedo o por vergüenza, el ganador se queda con el dinero.. contenido chistoso y no esta terminado
1. El reto de los yagami

Atrevete más  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 1  
El reto de los yagami  
  
Algo realmente extravagante.. De mi parte  
  
Okay empecemos..  
  
La señora Izumi veía a los amigos de su hijo sentados comodamente en la sala. Ella sonrió al verlos allí sentados.. cuando solo hacía unos días habían desaparecido en un arco iris de colores.. Y salavado al mundo de algo muy extraño..  
  
La señora Izumi estaba mas que contenta.. su hijo tenía amigos.. al fin tenía amigos.. que iban a la casa.. y oía a su hijo reir.  
  
En la sala.  
"Yo quiero un Playstacion 2" dijo Takeru con un pequeño puchero en la boca. "De una vez se los digo" dijo mientras los miraba a todos.  
  
Koushiro habló en ese momento. "Yo quiero una computadora de bolsillo.. no quiero perder la computadora que me acomapaño al digimundo.. y que tiene tantas cosas tiene almacenadas" dijo Koushiro muy serio.  
  
"Dejense de tonterias.. mi guitarra electrica es mas importante" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a los demás.  
  
"Yamato todos sabemos que cada uno tiene un deseo por algo.. así todos accedimos a dar nuestros domingos y mesadas para juntar el dinero necesario" dijo Joe muy calmado.  
  
"Ya joe.. ya sabemos eso.. pero ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Bueno he hecho unos calculos.. y creo que el domingo de todos.. de los proximos cuatro meses.. serán como de unos 1,000 dolares.. eso si hablamos con nuestro padres" dijo Koushiro mientras a los demás se les vieron signos de dolares en los ojos.  
  
"Pero nos quedamos sin dinero por los proximos 4 meses" dijo Koushiro no muy convencido de eso.  
  
Pero cada uno estaba en su propia nube.  
  
"Con mil dolares me alcanza para ir a ese campamento de ciencias" pensó Joe muy contento.  
  
"Con mil dolares me alcanza para mi guitarra, unos amplificadores y el vestuario" pensó Yamato mientras se imaginaba en un concierto de Rock.  
  
"Un guardaropa nuevo" pensó Sora mientras se imaginaba con otra clase de ropa.  
  
"Ahhh puedo tomar esos cursos de manualidades.. y de cocina.. mmmm creo que debo inscribir a mi mamá en uno de esos" pensó mimi con alegria.  
  
"Ahhh fiestas.. juegos.. comida.. lugares entrenidos" pensaron Hikari y Taichi al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Mi playstacion 2 y montones de juegos.. y dulces y.." pensó Takeru mientras juntaba sus manitas.  
  
"Bueno pues creo que es motivo de celebrar" dijo la mamá de Koushiro mientras ponía una bandeja con bocadillos en la sala.  
  
"Gracias mamá" dijo koushiro mientras los demás tomaban un refresco y una de las galletas horneadas.  
  
"¿Pero quien será el que use el dinero?" dijo Hikari mientras todos la miraban.  
  
"MMmm creo que tienes razon Hikari" dijo Joe mientras se ponnía a pensar.  
  
"¿Una prueba?" dijo Sora.  
"Ja.. Kosuhiro y Joe la ganarían sin pensarlo" dijo Taichi mientras todos lo miraban asentían en común acuerdo.  
  
"¿Videojuegos?" pregunto Hikari  
"Takeru es experto en eso" Dijo yamato.  
  
"¿Porque no juegan atrevete?" le dijo la madre de Koushiro.  
"¿Que?" dijeron todos.  
  
"Bueno es un juego muy divertido.. solo que a veces es muy atrevido" dijo mientras les mostraba un juego.  
  
"El ganador es que el que se atreve a todo.." terminó decir ella.  
  
"Pero entonces será Tai el que gane" dijo Koushiro y varios asentieron.  
  
"No.. si juegan en parejas.. el chiste es que los dos lo hagan y no solo uno.. deben hacerlo los dos juntos" dijo la mamá de Koushiro muy optimista.  
  
"MMMMMMMMM" dijeron todos.  
  
"Pero y como decidiremos las parejas" dijo mimi.  
  
"Con esto" dijo la mama de Koushiro. Mientras sacaba unos palillos chinos de colores y los puso en una jarron al cual le dio unas vueltas.   
  
"Los que saquen el mismo color serán compañeros" dijo ella mientras les ofrecía el jarron a cada uno.  
  
Todos sacaron el palillo.. y quedo así.  
  
Azul..  
Joe y Yamato.  
  
Cafe  
Hikari y Taichi..  
  
Rojo  
Mimi y Sora  
  
Verde  
Takeru y Koushiro.  
  
  
"Bueno pues el chiste del juego será cosas que uno nunca haría.. pero pienselo bien.. cosas que ELLOS no harían.. pero que ustedes pueden hacer" les dijo la mamá de koushiro a todos los presentes.  
  
Ideas maquiavelicas salieron a relucir en las mentes de todos los chicos y chicas.  
  
"Será por turnos.. cada pareja tendrá que formular varios retos y los que no puedan pasarlos.. serán descalificados.. recuerden gana el que sabe hacer el reto correcto para sacar a sus contrincantes del juego" dijo la mamá de koushiro.  
  
Luego les dio un dado a cada pareja.  
"Tiren el dado.. los primero.. serán los que saquen el numero mas alto" dijo la mamá de Koushiro.  
  
"Somos los primeros Hikari" dijo Taichi.  
"Sora somos las que seguimos" dijo mimi muy emocionada.  
"Bien Joe.. espero que no te me acobardes.. nosotros somos los que seguimos de ellas" dijo Yamato.  
"Somos los ultimos.. genial" dijo koushiro sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
  
(Muy bien.. debe ser algo que requiera mucho valor) pensó Taichi mientras uan idea muy divertida cruzó por su mente al recordar lo penosos que eran algunos.  
  
"He aqui el reto de mi equipo" dijo Taichi rapidamente.  
  
Taichi se restregó las manos con alegria.  
"Muy bien.. el reto consiste en una cita" dijo Taichi con sonrisa malevola.  
  
"Pero con su compañero de equipo" dijo Taichi y sonrió con mas malevolencia.  
  
"Deberá ir vestidos.. como chico.. y chica" dijo Taichi aprovechando que solo había una parejas mixta.  
  
"Okay" dijeron sora y mimi.  
Takeru, koushiro, Joe y Yamato se pusieron palidos.  
  
Taichi sonrió.. al parecer solo sora y mimi era problema.  
  
"Vamos Takeru.. tu te disfrazaras de niña" le dijo koushiro mientras el pequeño niño se puso algo mas palido.  
  
"Pero..pero " takeru no podía continuar. "No quiero disfrazarme de niña" dijo Takeru.  
"Esta bien.. Vamos a decidirlo con yan-ken-pon" le dijo Koushiro.  
  
"Cierto Joe.. estamos hablando de la mesada de 4 meses.. y no quiero perder ese dinero sin luchar.. vamos a usar el yan ken pon tambien" le dijo Yamato a joe.  
  
"Muy bien yo me disfrazaré de chico y mimi será la chica en cuestión" dijo Sora mientras mimi asentía.  
  
Lso chcios empezaron amjugar piedra papel y tijeras..  
"Yan"  
"Ken"  
"Pon"  
  
  
"No es justo.. no quiero disfrazarme de niña" dijo Takeru al ver que perdió.  
  
"Ya.. tomalo como Joe.. además.. te ves mejor que yo como niña.. y no queremos llamar demasiado la atención" dijo Koushiro, mientras le guiño un ojo. Takeru vio a lo que se refería.. Joe era muy alto.. y Sora algo rara..  
  
Hikari miró que todos estaban mas o menos decididos a hacer el reto de Taichi y decidió hacerlo mas dificil.  
  
"Muy bien pero hay condiciones.. si el que va a hacer el papel de chico.. es chico.. el deverá verse.. muy diferente a lo que se pone todos los días.. y ademas.. no deberá usar ropa interior.. y las chicas.. si son niñas.. deverán usar maquillaje, pero que se vea que usan maquillaje" dijo Hikari al ver a algunos palidecer. "Si a un chico le tocó ser chica.. bueno no esta obligado a usar maquillaje.. y lo mismo para la chica que le toco ser chico.. bueno pues puede usar ropa interior" dijo Hikari.   
  
En ese momento se oyó la voz de la mamá de koushiro.  
  
"Ahhh pero el equipo que haga el reto también deberá aceptar ese reto.." dijo la mamá de koushiro mientras Hikari y Taichi se ponían palidos.  
  
"Taichi tu serás la chica" dijo Hikari mientras ella trataba de conservar la calma. "Mañana a la una nos veremos en el parque" dijo Hikari.  
  
"Si vamos a salir al publico.. no quiero" pero Joe no pudo terminar.  
"¿Te rindes joe? y nos dejas tu mesada de los proximos 4 meses" le dijo Hikari.  
  
"No.. no me rendiré" le dijo mientras miraba a Yamato. "Al menos no hasta que haya dicho ciertas cosas a mi compañero" dijo Joe al ver a Yamato.  
  
Al día siguiente.(Pro cierto la mamá de Koushrio estuvo hablando con la mamá de Takeru hasta altas horas de la noche. de vez enc uando soltaba unas risitas muy entrtenidas)  
  
Todos se estaban reuniendo.  
En el parque en mediodel bosque. Joe estaba allí junto a Yamato.  
  
"Me siento ridiculo" dijo Joe al mirar a Yamato.  
"¿Y crees que yo no?" le dijo Yamato.  
  
Joe tenía puesta un uniforme de secundaria de chica y una trenza falsa.   
  
"Pareces una chica.. una no muy bonita.. pero al menos pasarás desapercibido" dijo Yamato con resiganción.  
  
"Es mi consuelo" dijo Joe al ver los pantalones negros y descosidos de Yamato. Camiseta roja desgarrada y chamarra de cuero negro con muchos adornos de metal. En sus manos tenía anillos de pandillero y guantes negros.. Yamato era el vivo retrato de un pandillero de mala muerte.  
  
"¿Porque me dijiste que me vistierá así?" dijo Yamato un poco colorado. "Parezco salido de un bar gay de New york"  
  
"Si yo voy a hacer el ridiculo.. alguien mas debe hacerlo también" le dijo joe mientras se arreglaba los lentes.  
  
"Si.. ya recuerdo" dijo yamato al recordar la vez en que Joe y Koushiro pidieron aventón. Y ambos hicieron el ridiculo juntos  
  
Una poco mas a la izquierda de donde ellos estaban.  
  
Sora estaba recargada en un abrol, y ella tambien estaba vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una chamarra... Su cabello había sido peinado de tal manera que parecía un chico. Además la chamara que traía puesta la hacía parecer un chico.  
  
"Sora te ves muy bien" le dijo mimi la cual vestía una mini falda y una blusa un poco corta.. y además estaba un poco maquilla.. se le veía claramente el colorete y el lapiz de labios de color cereza. En su cabello tenía muchas estrellitas.  
  
"Si.. creo que Takeru no vendrá" dijo Sora mirando a kosuhiro dar vueltas por el parque.  
  
El chico traía un short bicicletero un poco apretado y una camiseta blanca un poco mayor que el(desfajada).. una gorra blanca en su cabeza y estaba mirando un reloj que traía.. curiosamente parecía mas un chico.. cualquiera.. solo que el verdadero koushiro nunca usaría esas ropas.. y menos con unas sandalias de cuero.. Y ademas el short era mas corto que el que usaba siempre.. le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.  
(Creo que a las chicas les gustó la manera en que koushiroesta vestido)  
  
Taichi e Hikari llegaron un poco después de la decima vuelta de koushiro por el parque buscando a takeru.  
  
Tai vestía al igual que Joe un uniforme femenil de Secundaria y el pelo recogido con trenzas.. Hikari vestía ropas bastantes holgadas y luego hizo el signo de la paz en su mano. Ella traía el Short cafe y la camiste azul de Taichi casi hacía parecer que traía un pantalon y una bata.  
  
"Bueno Koushiro.. creo que perdiste" le dijo Hikari y los demás se reían de él al verlos allí solo.  
  
Koushiro ya estaba resignado a perder su domingo cuando se oyeron unos pasos apresurados.  
  
"Perdón por llegar tarde" dijo Takeru muy apenado.. y de un color muy subido.  
  
A casi todos se cayó baba. Allí estaba el pequeño takeru. Con una falda blanca holgada y una blusa marinera de color negro. Zapatos tenis para niña con muchas florecitas.. y para rematar un gran moño rojo en la cabeza.(El uniforme de sakura card captor solo que con un moño rojo en la cabeza)  
  
"Mamá.. me ayudó con esto" dijo Takeru muy apenado. "Dijo que parecía la niña que nunca tuvo.. y dejaba de tomarme fotos" dijo colorado hasta la orejas.  
  
Mientras de fondo se veía a Natsuko Takaischi tomar unas fotografias y escapar de allí en su auto. La sonrisa malevola de Takeru les indicaba de que si se burlaban de su hijo.. ella haría que publicará esas fotos..  
  
"Maldición" dijo taichi al ver que de los tres.. Takeru si parecía niña, una muy linda y pasaba mas desaparecibido que él y Joe.  
  
"Vaya creo que nadie se fijará en ti" le dijo koushiro, al mirar a taichi y a Joe. Takeru no pudo reprimir una risa al ver a los demás.  
  
"Claro.. cuando tienes 8 años todos parecen tan tiernos.." les dijo Yamato al señalar a Takeru y a Hikari.  
  
"Rayos.. creí que solo sora y mimi nos segurían la corriente" dijo Taichi la verlos a todos allí.  
  
"Bueno.. esto es una cita asi que hay que ir al cine y luego a comer a un restaurante" dijo Hikari.  
  
Koushiro tomó de la mano a takeru y luego le dijo. "Vamos enfrente de todos.. no quiero nos vean a nosotros con ellos.. despues de pasen ellos.. habrá muchas risas y no quiero pensar que se esta riendo de nosotros" le dijo mientras adelantaban el paso.  
  
Koushiro tenía razón.. llamaban mas la atención Taichi.. Joe y Sora.. que ellos.. LA gente se les quedaba viendo al pasara los otros.   
  
Sin embargo no faltaban los incidentes--  
Takeru iba rojo de verguenza lo mismo que koushiro.. Para takeru fue el colmo que se le quedarán viendo varios niños con expresión embobada.  
  
Sin embargo el consuelo para ambos era oir la risistas ahogadas y los ahh y ohh de varios personas a sus espaldas al ver pasar a Joe y a Taichi.  
  
Al final los dos chicos sonrieron mas relajados al darse cuenta de que no eran el centro de la atención.  
  
Los chicos entraron al cine. "Voy al baño" dijo Takeru y con sonrisota en la cara simplemente.. entró al baño de las niñas.  
  
"Bueno.. pues creo que he entrado a un lugar al que antes no podía entrar" dijo sora mientras salía del baño de los chicos.  
  
"Caramaba como hay cosas por ver allí" dijo sora con una sonrisa picara.  
"Ayy sora.. no seas mala.. cuenta cuenta"  
"Ayy.. pues fijate que allí adentro ví a un chico... y" sora le empezó acuchichear a mimi al oido.  
  
Bueno los niños vieron al pelicula en paz.. cuando empezó.. claro que hubo algunas cosas..  
  
Sora y Mimi se pusieron enfrente de todos mostrando que ellas no tenía verguenza.   
Joe y Yamato trataron de esconderse en un rincon.. pero como eso daría de que hablar, se quedaron en las butacas de la entrada..   
  
Taichi e Hiakri se escondieron en un rincon oscuro.. Takeru y Koushiro solo hicieron como si no conocieran a nadie de los que estaban allí.  
  
Cuando salieron de ver HellSpawn.  
  
Koushiro se iba frotando el brazo.. pues la pelicula fue algo fuerte para takeru y este lo había estado apretando del brazo, por el miedo.  
  
Sora y Mimi habían estado gritando.. y l parecer Joe también.. pues Yamato estaba frotanose la oreja y joe estaba muy rojo. Por supuesto que fueron comer, después de la emocionante pelicula.  
  
Takeru y Koushiro se fueron al lugar en donde niguno de los demás iría.. se pusieron en las mesas de enfrente justo donde pasaban todas la personas..   
  
Los demás trataban de esconderse en otras mesas.  
  
"ji ji ji" dijo Takeru mientras veía a Koushiro. "Nadie sabe que en realidad soy... " pero Koushiro le indicó silencio cuando se acercó la mesera.  
  
"Te ves muy bien con ese vestido" le dijo koushiro mientras le guiñó el ojo a Takeru.  
  
"¿Es tu hermana?" le dijo la mesera a Koushiro al ver a Takeru con su vestido.  
  
"Una amiga que conoce la ciudad.." le dijo Koushiro y luego le indicó hacia los demás.  
  
"¿Y esos locos?" le preguntó takeru a la mesera.. con la mejor voz de niña que pudo imaginar. (cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo..)  
  
"Solo un montón de degenerados.. y mirá el tipo que esta allá.. parece una mujerzuela.. cuando terminen, no se crucen en el camino de esos.. " les hizo la advertencia la mesera.  
  
Koushiro y takeru no pudieron evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Ellos terminaron de comer un poco antes que los demás y salieron del restaurante.  
  
Koushiro volteaba para todos lados a ver su alguien lo veía y luego se detenía un momento y luego seguía a Takeru.  
  
"No camines tan rapido Takeru" le dijo koushiro con un poco de molestia.  
  
"¿Que te pasa?" preguntó Takeru,  
"Lo que pasa es que tengo.." pero Koushiro se sonrojo y luego se le acercó al oido.  
  
Takeru se le quedó viendo y luego bajo su vista al short que Koushiro traía.  
  
"Bueno mi mamá siempre me ponía talco o vaselina.. decía que mi piel era muy sensible.. y que por eso no aguntaba el pañal" dijo Takeru mientras caminaba mas lento.  
  
"Comprate un poco de vaselina.. y ve a un baño.. te lo pones donde esta rojito.. y listo" le dijo Takeru mientras le ofrecía un sonrisa de apoyo.  
  
"Esperamé un minuto" dijo mientras entraba en un farmacia y luego a un baño publico. (De esos donde te cobran la entrada)  
  
Takeru se quedó viendo los aparadores un minutos. De pronto Takeru sintió que le levantaban la falda. Takeru se volteó muy rojo y vio que era un chico de mas o menos su edad.  
  
Okay se que la escena suena exagerada pero.. así la vio el niño. Y considerando que Takeru es el pacifista del grupo.   
  
Takeru tenía los ojos encendidos.. y un escenario en llamas estaba detrás de él. Claramente se escuchó como tronaron sus dedos al cerrarse sus puños.  
  
"Hentai" le dijo poco antes de que el puño de takeru le pegará en la cara al chico. Segundos después le dio una patada en el estomago.  
  
Después de eso lo tomó del brazo y le hizo una llave de lucha libre..   
Por ultimo lo lanzó al suelo y empezó a saltar sobre de él.  
  
"ESto es para que note metas con niñas indefensas" dijo Takeru al recordar que debía ni decir que era niño o todos se reirian de él y lo verían raro..  
  
Todavía estaba saltando sobre el chico ante la mirada aterrizada de varios niños.  
  
Afortunadamente para el niño.. Koushiro salió del baño a tiempo.. para evitar que Takeru le hiciera algo mas grave como levantarlo y hacerle una llave prohibida..  
  
"Taker-- ta-chan-.. ¿que pasa?" le dijo al recordar no decir su nombre.. y mas al ver que el chico era uno de la escuela primaria de odaiba.  
  
"Ese degenerado me levantó la falda" dijo Takeru muy enfadado..  
  
Koushiro normalmente no habría hecho lo que hizo.. pero lo hizo de todas maneras.. levantó al chico de los tobillos y lo echó en un bote de basura.  
  
"Para que no lo vuelvas a hacer" le dijo Koushiro mientrs el y takeru se fueron de allí a paso rapido.  
  
Los niños se acercaron junto al otro y le dijeron.  
"Daisuke.. creo que ahora si te la partieron" dijo uno de los niños.  
"Se aprovecha de que es mujer.. si no le hubiera rajado todo lonque se llama cara" dijo Daisuke mientras se levantaba.  
"Si como no... tu reputación va estar por los suelos cuando se enteren que una niña te venció" dijo un chico que se estaba riendo de Daisuke.  
  
Takeru iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
  
Y Fue una reacción completamente natural.. arraigada por el hecho de haber estado en el digimundo mucho tiempo al lado de su hermano.  
El chiste es que Takeru lo tomo del brazo de la misma manera que lo hacía con su hermano.  
  
Koushiro se sonrojó al ver lo que takeru lo estaba abrazando.   
"Gracias.. estuve a punto de decirle que era un niño" le dijo Takeru..   
"Pero te excediste" el dijo mientras Koushiro se veía un poco molesto.  
  
"No.. lo que pasa es que andaba un poco molesto.. porque.. naa olvidalo" dijo Koushiro.  
  
"¿Que pasó?" le preguntó Takeru mientras seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Koushiro.  
  
"Bueno.. pues resulta que cuando entre al baño.. pues alguien se me quedó viendo.. y bueno ese alguien era un policia.. bueno es dificil de explicar.. pero no es común que un niño.. entre a un baño de hombres con un tubo de vaselina en sus manos.. " dijo Koushiro aun mas rojo.  
  
"Pensaron que era gay.. y que buscaba.. a otras personas" le dijo koushiro. En realidad no le quedaba de otra.. pues Takeru era muy curioso.. y si le hacía la pregunta frente a los demás.. lo metería en aprietos..  
  
"No se lo digas a nadie por favor.. no es divertido que entren a tu baño, un policia esperando encontrar a alguien más.. y que te pillen con los pantalones abajo" dijo Koushiro muy rojo.  
  
"No se lo digas a nadie" dijo Koushiro mientras caminaban y luego agrgó. "Y yo no diré que te levantaron la falda" dijo con cierta gracia.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo Takeru no comprendiendo muy bien los que kosuhiro le decía..pero era mejor a que su hermano se enterara de que le vieron la ropa interior.  
  
Llegaron al parque y se sentrarona esperar a que los demás llegaran.  
  
"Takeru cierras la piernas.. traes falda.. no shorts" le dijo Koushrio mientras el chico se acordó de que traía falda.  
  
"Rayos ya que me habia acostumbrado.. es como traer una bermuda muy grande" le dijo Takeru.  
  
"Suertudo.. a mi este short me esta comiendo vivo.. me siento como si no trajera nada.. esta tan pegado a mi cuerpo.. que casi es una segunda piel" dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y estiraba un poco del material de sus shorts para tener un pcoo de alivio.   
  
"Y sin contar con la irritación que tengo en mis.. ahhh hola yamato" dijo koushiro cambiando de conversació ver a Yamato y Joe llegar.  
  
"Hola.. ya ¿llegaron los demás?" dijo Yamato mientras joe traía una cara de sufrimiento.  
  
"No.. ¿que les pasa a joe?" dijo Takeru al ver a joe sufrir en silencio.  
  
Yamato bajo la voz y les dijo "Joe quiere ir al baño.. pero el muy bruto, pero no quiere entrar en ningun baño.. pues cree que se darán cuenta de que el.. es un chico" dijo Yamato muy divertido.  
  
Taichi e Hikari llegaron un poco desiluciondados.   
  
"Bueno.. pues con esto.. si que se irán algunos" dijo Taichi mientras le decía a los demás.  
  
"¿Quien vive mas cerca?" preguntó Taichi.  
  
"Koushiro" dijo Mimi la cual salió de detrás de un arbol.  
  
"Se tardaron mucho" dijo sora la cual descendió de una rama.  
  
Sora se acercó por detrás a Koushiro y le levantó la camiseta y le dijo. "Bonito short Koushiro.. muyyyyy ajustado" dijo Sora con picardía.  
  
Koushiro dio un brinco y se sujeto la camiseta en un intento por que permaneciera abajo. Se puso del color mas rojo que podía existir..  
"Ya sora.. no es divertido" dijo Takeru muy serio al recordar cuando le levantaron la falda.  
  
"Bueno.. es mejor que vayamos a casa de koushiro" dijo Yamato a ver que Joe estaba sufriendo.  
  
"Si ya es hora de que les diga el segundo reto" dijo hikari con una sonrisa maquiavelica.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Este fic se me ocurrió al ver unas imagenes muy chistosas de Joe y Takeru.. ambos con vestidos.. y al pensar en uan forma en que ellos pudieran usarlos.. se me ocurrio este fic..  
  
Dedicado a Umi, la niña (elegida) más kawaii (y modesta) de todo el universo, mejor conocida como "la dice-incoherencias-en-reviews") y que esta pasando por una mala racha.. o eso dice.. bueno.. Arichan no te enojes porfa.. Tu ya sabes lo que pienso.. 


	2. El segundo reto de los yagami

Atrevete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 2  
El Segundo reto de los Yagami  
  
Algo realmente extravagante.. De mi parte.. Okay empecemos..  
  
Okay los chicos estaban de vuelta en casa de Koushiro.. al parecer su madre estaba ocupada al telefono cuando llegaron.. así que no vio las garras(ropa) que ellos traían.  
  
Obviamente el baño estuvo ocupado por aquellos que no tuvieron el valor de ir a un baño publico.   
Finalmente todos estaban listos para escuchar el reto que les daría Hikari.  
  
"Okay.. son dos restos pero les digo que serán hoy y mañana." dijo la niña mientras los miraba a todos.   
  
"Muy bien tengo una idea mucho mejor que la de Tai.. el segundo reto es abrazar a tu compañero todo el día de hoy y mañana.. lo que significa comer con él.. dormir con tu compañero de equipo.. y me refiero a dormir abrazados.. deberán permanecer abrazados las veinticuatro horas del día.. " dijo Hikari con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.  
  
"¿Que?" dijeron Todos al ver que eso no sería nada fácil y más de uno se puso pálido.  
  
"Son unos degenerados" les gritó Yamato al pensar en su hermano.. abrazando a Koushiro, durante 24 horas. Hikari se quedó callada.. Esperando que Yamato en ese momento se levantará y se llevará a su hermano por la puerta.  
  
Pero como de costumbre Taichi lo echó a perder cuando abrió la boca. "¿Te rindes Yamato?" le dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
  
Yamato se quedó pensando.  
"1,000 dólares son mil dólares" dijo en voz baja y luego se sentó y dijo. "Esta bien" dijo pero luego le dio una mirada a Koushiro y agregó.  
  
"Las manos quietas Koushiro.. o te despellejaré vivo" dijo Yamato en un tono que parecía que él era una pervertido.  
  
Por toda respuesta recibió un almohadazo en la cara, seguido de un refresco.. sin el vaso claro.. y el tazón de palomitas.  
  
"Ya cálmate Koushiro.. mi hermano esta jugando" le dijo Takeru en un tono alegre. "¿Verdad?" agregó en un tono de voz muy frió. Al chico tampoco le gustó la manera en como Yamato se estaba comportando  
  
(Genial.. confundido dos veces en el día con un gay) pensó Koushiro mientras le lanzó su mirada más amenazante a Yamato.  
  
Yamato por su parte le regresó la mirada a Koushiro..  
  
Takeru se sentía en medio de una central eléctrica al ver los relámpagos en los ojos de los dos chicos. Algo en su interior le indicó que Yamato los seguiría durante un buen rato... y era capaz de armar un gran escándalo.  
  
"Bueno el tercer reto es una cita como la de hoy, mañana en la mañana a las 9 de la mañana.. así que tienen que preparar sus vestuarios por que los papeles se invierten" dijo Hikari.  
  
Takeru saltó en ese momento en el sillón.. la falda casi se le subió un poco pero pudo hacerla bajar antes de que subiera demasiado. "Quieres decir que mi hermano y Koushiro se van a vestir de chicas" dijo Takeru muy contento de que al menos el no sería el único en vestirse de niña.  
  
"Si" dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. "Y no se te olvides que debes verte muy mono" le dijo Hikari mientras miraba el vestido de Takeru.  
  
Takeru iba a dar un brinco muy alto.. pero recordó la indiscreta falda y se contuvo a tiempo.. de lo contrario todos lo hubieran visto.. Joe también iba a hacer lo mismo.. "eso sería excelente" pensaron los dos  
  
Hikari se acercó un poco tomó la falda de Takeru y la levantó un poco.. (Lo que consiguió que se viera la ropa interior de Takeru) Pero Takeru rápidamente le quitó el pliegue de su falda a Hikari.  
  
"Que bonita falda.. me la prestas mañana" le dijo Hikari con una sonrisota en su cara.. como la que tiene el gato que se comió al canario.  
  
Yamato vio la sonrisa en la cara de Hikari y le gritó a Taichi en la cara.. y claramente se vio como cubrió a Taichi de saliva.   
  
"TAICHI.. DILE A TU HERMANA QUE DEJE DE ESTAR ACOSANDO A MI HERMANO.. EL NO ES DE ESAS.. DIGO.. ESOS.. ESTE.. QUE SE ALEJE DE MI HERMANO" le grito en un desplate de furia nunca antes visto... excepto cuando Godzilla atacó Tokio.. por centésima vez..  
  
Ese pequeño comentario.. hizo que la familia de Izzy entrará a la sala.   
El padre vió a los chicos, a las chicas y lo que estaban vistiendo.. y luego.. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA" se empezó a reír mientras su esposa se lo llevó de allí arrastrándolo por el suelo.   
  
"Lo siento Koushiro.. pero es que se ven muy monos" dijo el padre de Koushiro. En unos segundos después regresó con una cámara y tomó varias fotos.. antes de ser sacado de la oreja por su esposa.  
  
"Bueno creo que es mejor que se vayan a sus casas y que regresen aquí" dijo Koushiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que Sora y Mimi lo estaban viendo muy fijamente.. y de recordó la clase de shorts que traía. Tan apretados.. y cuando se levanto vio que ellas se desilusionaron porque se les había acabado el "espectáculo"  
  
"Si claramente regresaremos aquí" le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa claramente picara.   
  
"Traeremos nuestras piyamas y lo que nos podremos mañana" dijo Joe mientras veía a Matt. "Oye Yamato este vestido se te verá divino" le dijo Joe con una voz afeminada mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al imaginarse a Yamato en esas fachas.   
  
"Cállate Joe" dijo Yamato muy ofendido..  
  
"Mimi me prestas tu conjunto para usarlo mañana" le preguntó Sora a Mimi.  
"Nada mas lo lave.. a ver si no se encoge" le dijo Sora mientras varios de los chicos pararon la oreja al oír la palabra encoge.  
  
"No importa.. me gustaría mas, un poco más chico" dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.  
A los chicos mayores sintieron como un intenso rubor les cubrió las mejillas.. al oír lo que decía Sora.  
  
"Izzy me prestas algo de tu ropa" dijo Takeru un poco apenado.. no quiero ir en el metro con estas fachas" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro asintió.  
  
Cuando Sora y Mimi iban saliendo esta le comentaba a la otra.  
"¿Y que te pareció?" le preguntó Mimi a Sora señalando a Koushiro.  
  
"Pues he visto mejores en el baño de hombres.. pero es un niño.. ya crecerá" dijo Sora con picardía mientras veía a Koushiro.  
  
Con toda respuesta Koushiro le cerró la puerta con fuerzas en cuanto se fueron.  
  
"Como se atreven a mirar y a criticar mi.."pero en ese momento vio a Takeru mirándolo. "Equipo" terminó de decir muy colorado.  
  
"Bueno.. te prestaré algo de mi ropa" dijo Koushiro mientras fue a su cuarto.  
  
Empezó a buscar entre los cajones y luego le dio unos shorts y una camisa. Los shorts eran cafés y una camisa anaranjada. Takeru se puso de puntillas para ver el cajón de ropa y descubrió algo interesante.. 8 shorts iguales y 8 camisas anaranjadas.  
  
"Mmm nuestras mamás deben comprar en el mismo sitio" dijo mientras Koushiro le dio la ropa y luego cogió el cambio.  
  
"Me voy a bañar Takeru.. ya no aguanto.. la comezón" dijo Koushiro mientras estiraba un poco el material de sus shorts y se dirigía al baño.  
  
Cerró la puerta.. unos pocos segundos después.. se oyó una ahh y el sonido de la regadera.  
  
Takeru solo se rió un poco.. "Pobre Koushiro" dijo Takeru y no pudo contener mas la risa. Estaba muy contento con tantas cosas.. y más cuando Yamato estaba enojado porque pensaba que se aprovechaban de él..  
  
La mamá de Koushiro estaba hablando con teléfono.  
"En serio.. y que más hicieron" era lo único que él oía.  
"Y le levantaron la falda.. ay Shin eso si que es chistoso.. y que hizo Joe entonces"   
  
Takeru estuvo a punto de reír como loco cuando recordó que le levantaron la falda a él también.. y Takeru se puso rojo.. rojo.. Eso era muy peligros pues llevaba ropa interior de niño.. si el otro le hubiera levantado mas la falda.. se hubiera dado cuenta de que era niño.. el pobre de Takeru solo suspiró..  
  
Se despidió de la señora Izumi y salió a la calle.. para ir a su casa por su pijama.. y un cambio de ropa..  
  
Todos los chicos regresaron a las siete de la noche a casa de Koushiro.  
Cuando todos estuvieron presentes y después de una rápida cena y una pequeña pelea con los cojines..   
  
"Es la hora.. dense un abrazo y no se separen" dijo Hikari mientras casi todos tenían puestas sus piyamas.  
  
Koushiro estaba sentado en el sillón en que solo una persona podía sentarse.. Takeru se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó.. (Todo esto ante la mirada llena de ira de Yamato)  
  
"Las manos quietas Koushiro" dijo Yamato mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Joe.. Si la mirada de Koushiro fuera de rayos destructores como los de cíclope(X-men), el chico hubiera destruido un área del tamaño de manhathan con solo mirar a Yamato..  
  
Junto a Yamato estaba Tai con Hikari en sus brazos la cual estaba muy cómoda.. La mayoría de los presentes vieron por que ella había lanzado ese reto.. iba a ser muy difícil para todos.. poder estar abrazando a alguien que casi es de tu tamaño.. y más porque cuando se quedaran dormidos corrían el riesgo de separarse..  
  
Takeru sacó unas esposas de plástico y le susurró algo al oído de Koushiro. El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja y luego sonrió.. Koushiro pasó sus brazos por abajo de los de brazos de Takeru y se puso las esposas.. quedando ambos en una sólida atadura.  
  
"Bueno vamos a dormir.. y así no nos soltaremos" dijo Takeru mientras le sacaba la lengua a Yamato y a Joe.  
  
Mimi se recostó contra uno de los brazos del sillón.. usando las piernas de Sora como una almohada.. Mientras la susodicha la abrazaba.. ellas no iban a tener problemas al igual que Koushiro y Takeru para dormir..  
  
Joe simplemente suspiró.. no iban a dormir..  
Yamato lo miró con mientras se sonrojaba.. nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien.. Bueno una vez cuando esta encima de Taichi repartiéndole golpes en la cara.. pero eso no contaba..  
  
Iba estar en brazos de Joe.. toda la larga noche..   
"Esto no podía ser peor" pensó Yamato.. y fue en ese entonces que escuchó roncar a su hermano y a Koushiro.. a Hikari y a Taichi.. a Sora y a Mimi. Los cuales si podían dormir..  
  
Tanto él como Joe no estaban en una posición muy cómoda que digamos.. Sin embargo sonrió al ver su hermano babear la camisa de la pijama de Koushiro.. y el pobre de Koushiro sin querer tenía un poco del cabello de Takeru en su boca.. y lo estaba babeando.  
  
"Bueno Joe yo duermo hasta la una y a mí me toca vigilarlos en la madrugada" dijo Yamato. "Si Koushiro intenta hacer algo extraño con mi hermano.. me despiertas" dijo Yamato mientras cerraba sus ojos..  
  
Joe solo se quedó mirando a Yamato en sus brazos. "Como se supone que vamos a ir al baño" pensó Joe al recordar que todos estarían juntos un día completo.. eso incluía las 24 horas..   
  
La noche pasó sin muchos inconvenientes.. Casi todos durmieron..   
  
Ni Yamato o Joe pudieron pegar el ojo en toda la noche.. Uno por incomodidad.. y el otro cuidando que a su hermano no le hicieran algo indebido mientras estaba dormido..  
  
Al final ambos tenían los ojos rojos y un gran cansancio..   
  
Sin embargo tenían la leve esperanza de que cuando algunos de los presentes se despertará.. dejaran de abrazarse..  
  
Sin embargo los únicos que podrían haberse separado estaban esposados..  
  
Las cosas se vieron muy divertidas cuando todos despertaron.. Taichi y Hikari no tuvieron muchos problemas  
  
Sora y Mimi.. esas dos chicas estaban muy raras.. cuando despertaron se sonrieron la una a la otra con esa clase de sonrisas de que hay algo escondido..  
  
Pero lo divertido fue cuando Takeru y Koushiro estaban despertando..   
Koushiro se asustó al descubrir que estaba esposado y abrazando a Takeru.. y eso ocasiono que ambos se cayeran del sillón.  
  
Las risas no se hicieron esperan.. y más cuando al poco rato Koushiro tuvo que ir al baño a escupir algo que tenía atorado en su garganta. Llevando al pequeño Takeru a rastras  
  
"Que asco" fue el pequeño gritó de Takeru desde el baño.  
  
Yamato por su parte no se hizo el desentendido.. y con todo y Joe fue directo al baño.. donde los chicos iban saliendo de él.  
  
"¿Que pasó?" dijo Yamato mientras casi derriba a Koushiro.   
"Nada tu hermano me estuvo babeando toda la noche" dijo Koushiro mientras se estaba limpiando el cuello.  
  
"Ayy sí.. al menos yo no escupí una bola de pelos" dijo Takeru mientras ambos daban clara señal de disgusto de estar pegados el uno al otro..  
Y al parecer su equipo estaba a punto de finalizar..  
  
Pero en ese momento la mamá de Koushiro llegó hacia donde estaban todos los miró y les hizo un anuncio.  
  
"Hola.. supongo que se han estado divirtiendo mucho" le dijo la señora Izumi con una sonrisa cálida. "Bueno estuve hablando con sus padres, y bueno.. lo padres de Takeru y Matt, los hermanos de Joe, los padres de Sora.. y nosotros.. decidimos darles un poco mas de estimulo" dijo la señora Izumi. "Y les añadimos 4,000 dólares mas" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.   
  
"El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos" dijo desde la cocina.  
  
Aquel pequeño anuncio hizo varias reacciones..  
  
Aparte de ahogo de Yamato.. La sonrisa verdaderamente estúpida por parte de Taichi e Hikari.. y aparte la reacción de Takeru al abrazar con mas fuerza Koushiro.  
  
"5,000 dólares" dijeron casi todos los presentes con signos de Dollares.  
  
En sus mentes apareció una sola palabra.  
  
"Disneyword"  
  
El resto del día no pudo ser más aburrido.. para todos los que esperaban algo de diversión..  
Con excepción de que todos estaban muy corteses con su pareja.  
  
Takeru estaba sentado en el regazo de Koushiro muy calladito. y tranquilo.. Resistiendo la tentación de jugar con un playstacion..  
  
Mientras que Yama estaba mas que incomodo al estar sentado en las huesudas rodillas de Joe.  
  
"¿A ver cuando te pones a dieta?" le dijo Joe mientras Yamato le daba la mirada de.. "Que no es lo flaco que estoy"  
  
Hikari estaba viendo a Taichi con la mirada de que "Si me sueltas..te mato.."  
  
Mientras que Sora y Mimi ambas estaba mas que cómodas.   
Mimi recostada en el regazo de Sora mientras ella la abrazaba gentilmente y le cepillaba el cabello.  
  
Finalmente llegaron las siete..   
Y acto seguido todos se liberaron de inmediato..   
Yamato se puso de pie mientras trataba de calmar sus calambres.. lo mismo que Joe..  
  
"Y ahora sigue la cita.. deberán ir a un lugar bastante concurrido" dijo Hikari mientras todos la miraban con cara de que estoy muy cansado pero 5,000 dólares son cinco mil dólares.  
  
"Koushiro.. me prestas el conjunto que usaste ayer.. a mí me encantó.. y me lo quiero probar" dijo Takeru.  
"Quédate con él.. yo no quiero volver a verlo" dijo Koushiro mientras recordaba lo que se iba a poner.  
  
"Esta será una noche muy larga" dijo Koushiro mientras algunos estaban de acuerdo con él..  
  
Continuará.. No puedo dejar comentarios.. me estoy atascando de la risa.. y estoy muy atareado.. :P 


	3. El tercer retos de los yagami

Trivet  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 3  
El Tercer reto de los Yagami  
El festival..  
  
  
"No voy a salir" dijo Koushiro desde el baño.  
"Vamos.. Kou-chan.. no puede ser tan malo.. si yo me puse una falda" dijo Takeru desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
"Además quiero ir a Disney-Word" dijo Takeru con voz muy molesta. "Sal ya de allí o voy a entrar y sacarte de allí a como de lugar" dijo bastante enojado.  
  
Yamato escuchaba la conversación con una vena pulsando en su sien.  
"¿Cómo que Kou-chan?" pensó Yamato mientras lo observaba desde una esquina.  
  
"Creo que yama.. esta celoso" dijo Joe al ver como Yamato mordía la esquina de la pared y además clavaba las uñas en al pared, mientras escuchaba como Takeru estaba tratando de sacar a Koushiro del baño con palabras dulces y tranquilas o eso parecía.  
  
"Por favor no me voy a reír de ti" le dijo Takeru mientras escuchaba por la puerta y se calmaba un poco.  
  
Finalmente la puerta se abrió.. y salió.. Koushiro con un kimono. y una peluca café.. Tenía puesto maquillaje blanco en la cara y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Y además unos pupi-lentes que le hacía parecer que sus ojos eran verdes.  
  
Takeru lo miró boquiabierto.. con todo ese gran disfraz la peluca. los pupi-lentes y el maquillaje.. parecía una niña.. Y de no ser por el maquillaje se hubiera visto a Koushiro de un color escarlata.  
  
En cuanto los demás lo vieron..  
  
"Fiu fiu" dijo Sora mientras veía la indumentaria de Koushiro.  
"Koushiro.. ¿en verdad eres tu?" dijo Joe al mirarlo detenidamente.  
  
El chico agradeció el tener puesto maquillaje blanco en la cara.  
  
"Joe... What the fu..?" dijo Koushiro al ver a Joe en al indumentaria que traía puesta Yamato el día anterior.  
  
Pantalones negros con múltiples agujeros.. camiseta negra apretada.. chamarra de piel.. de color negro.. guates negros y una gorra de motociclista. Todo el conjunto le quedaba muy apretado a Joe, revelando su cuerpo.  
  
Koushiro se llevó la mano a la boca al haber dicho una grosería en otra idioma. Takeru lo tomó de la mano antes de que alguien mas dijera algo.  
  
"Vamos.. entre más rápido terminemos esto.. más rápido te quitaras el vestido" dijo Takeru mientras varios de los chicos y chicas lo miraron con cierta sospecha.  
  
"Vamos.. o me van a decir que todos quieren estar toda la noche con esas fachas" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Todos.  
  
Sora tenía puesto la minifalda de Mimi junto con la mini-blusa.. además de que por alguna razón se le veía un poco menor de lo que era en realidad.. Por alguna razón extraña.. se veía como una.. cualquiera.. algo que definitivamente Sora nunca usaría.. pues parecía.. una Zorra  
  
Mimi era la que ahora usaba el look de biker.. (motociclista) y se veía algo bizarra.. considerando que ella era una chica bastante bonita.  
  
Taici por su parte tenía puesto un traje(Tuxedo) de color negro.. Como si fuera a ir a una funeral..  
  
Hikari traía puesto al atuendo de Takeru.. y se veía algo extraña.. sobre todo porque ella no usaba vestidos..  
  
Y Yamato usaba el atuendo de mujer árabe.. cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica, una capucha y un velo en la cara. (Los que se disfrazaron de chica al verlo suspiraron.. pues claramente.. su genero estaba oculto..)  
  
Los niños cuando estuvieron listos abordaron el auto del señor Izumi y se dirigieron a un festival en el templo Hikawaga. Durante el trayecto todos iban muy callados..  
  
Finalmente llegaron al festival..  
El padre de Koushiro había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en el camino.. Y al final le dio a todos la recomendación de que los recogería a las diez de la noche.  
  
"Vamos yama..." le dijo Joe mientras le Joe entraba a la festival.. "No te voy a esperar todo el día.. querida" le dijo Joe en un tono de voz que le molestó a Yamato.  
  
Se oyeron un rumor de voces desde adentro de la puerta de entrada. En cuanto entró Joe..  
  
Papito..  
¿De que juguetería saliste?   
MUÑECOOOO...  
Cuero..  
Papito.  
Precioso..  
Galanazo..  
Ven con mami..  
  
Se oyeron las voces de muchas chicas alrededor de Joe.. que se le estaba acercando. Joe sonrió nerviosamente detrás de anteojos oscuro se empezó a poner nervioso.   
  
"Se supone que vienes conmigo" dijo Yamato en un tono de voz de mujer. Mientras Joe simplemente dijo.  
"Hay suficiente De mí para todas.." dijo mientras las chicas lo rodeaban.  
  
Takeru antes que nada le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Koushiro. Koushiro dio un repsingo al sentir como Takeru le hizo eso.  
  
"Si no hacemos cosas que hacen los chicos y las chicas.. nos van a ver raro.. así que por favor.. no armes una escena.. y.. compórtate como chica.. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Takeru muy rojo mientras miraba a Koushiro.  
  
"Nada de besos.. ni.. otras cosas" dijo Koushiro muy nervioso.  
  
"Que crees que soy.. Yo no beso en la primera cita" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro lo miró con los ojos saltados.  
  
Sin embargo luego se empezó a reír.  
"Muy gracioso" dijo mientras Koushiro le puso la mano en un hombro.  
"Pero tendrás que ganarte un muñeco para mí" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru se quedó viéndole con ojos abiertos como platos.   
  
"En estas citas.. el chico siempre le consigue un premio a su acompañante" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru puso cara de que le faltaba dinero..  
  
"Koushiro.. no traigo mucho dinero en este short" dijo Takeru mientras señalaba el short bicicletero que traía Koushiro en día anterior.  
  
Mimi pasó cerca de Takeru y le levanto la camiseta bastante alto.. Se la levantó tanto.. que se le vio el ombligo..  
  
"MMM.. definitivamente me esta gustando este juego" dijo Mimi mientras sonreía coquetamente.. al mirar el cuerpo de Takeru.. "Estas chiquito.. pero cuando crezcas.. te estaré esperando" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Mmm Takeru.. ese short té queda como a Koushiro.. no te oculta nada" dijo Sora mientras le pellizcaba una cadera a Koushiro. "Pero tú eres mi favorito" dijo Sora a una Koushiro muy asustado.  
  
"Están locas" dijo Koushiro mientras las ellas los miraban con aire extraño.. y malévolo..  
  
Mimi se acercó a Koushiro.. y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.. ella lo sujetó de las caderas y lo besó en la boca.. (De esos besos forzados y llenos de pasión) Koushiro abrió sus ojos desorbitados.. mientras Mimi le daba un beso francés..(De lengüita)  
  
Ella lo soltó un poco después mientras Koushiro la miraba espantado.  
Koushiro miró hacia otro lado, pues estaba muy turbado, su corazón latía como caballo desbocado. por que Mimi le acaba de hacer.. solo para mirar a Takeru en una posición similar..  
  
"Wuuaaa que asco.. ¿que me estabas haciendo con la lengua?" dijo Takeru muy espantado. "Y no vuelvas a tocarme allí" dijo Takeru mientras se cubría con sus manos el trasero.  
  
"Mmm me pregunto si Yama reaccionará igual" dijo Mimi mientras tomaba de la mano a Sora y se iban de allí..  
  
"Pero yo le tocó en la cadera" dijo Mimi mientras se iban de allí.  
  
"Están locas" dijeron los dos chicos mientras las veían alejarse. Un silencio de unos minutos.. cuando Takeru se empezó a reír.  
  
"La sorpresa que se van a llevar" dio Takeru mientras trataba de no llorar de la risa.  
  
"¿Porque?" preguntó Koushiro muy sorprendido de que el chico estuviera tan contento  
  
"Yamato.. no usa.. ropa interior" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. "Nunca le gustado.. y cuando ellas le toquen.. Y con esa tela tan delgada.. la que trae su vestido de mujer árabe" dijo Takeru mientras trataba de no reír demasiado.  
  
"Bwahha hahahah" se empezó a reír Koushiro.. y poco le faltó para caer al suelo muerto de la risa.  
  
Un poco mas al rato.. Después de guardar compostura..  
  
"Bueno creo que será mejor que entremos" dijo Takeru mientras lo tomaba de la mano. "Es mejor que no te separes de mí.. hay muchos.. personas como Mimi y Sora" dijo Takeru al recordar al niño que le levantó la falda.  
  
"Mi héroe" dijo Koushiro en un tono de voz sarcástico..   
  
Los dos chicos entraron al festival..  
Lo primero que Takeru le compró a Koushiro fue una abanico.. para que se pudiera reír como le diera la gana.. y sin que nadie lo mirará raro..  
  
Taichi le estaba ganando muchos puntos para el premio de Hikari lanzando pelotas a una tipo vestido de dinosaurio morado.  
  
"Muerte a Barney" decía Taichi como maniático mientras lanzaba pelotas como enajenado. Todo eso ante la mirada avergonzada de Hikari.  
  
Al poco rato llegaron la diez de la noche.  
  
Joe llegó con las ropas completamente desgarradas y con un montón de manchas rojas por todos lados..  
  
Yamato guardaba una gran distancia de Mimi y Sora.. LAs cuales le lanzaban besitos de vez en cuando.. Y cada vez que ellas hacían eso el se sonrojaba profundamente..   
  
Takeru estaba sosteniendo un oso gigantesco que ganó en uno de los juegos para Koushiro. Y el aludido estaba sudando al ver que su padre no llegaba.  
  
Taichi por su parte sostenía un panda gigante que le ganó a Hikari en su concurso. "Maten a barney"..  
  
Finalmente llegó el señor Izumi y recogió a todos los chicos y algunos se fueron a sus casas dormir.. y otros por vivir un poco lejos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Koushiro..  
  
Joe le ofreció a Yamato que se quedará en su casa esa noche.. Cosa que aceptó al ver que Sora y Mimi se iban a quedar en casa de Koushiro.   
Taichi e Hikari fueron a su casa en automóvil del señor Izumi.  
  
Takeru se iba a quedar a dormir con Koushiro.  
Antes de acostarse ambos chicos pusieron el seguro a la puerta de la recamara de Koushiro y l pusieron varios muebles.. para evitar que Sora y Mimi entran y les hicieran algo extraño..  
  
Mientras con Mimi y Sora.  
"Nos tienen miedo" dijo Sora mientras sonreía.  
"Sí.. no saben lo que les espera" dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Sora.  
  
"Mañana va a ser un gran día" dijo Mimi al recordarle a Sora que ellas los iban a retar a los niños..   
  
La sonrisa malévola de ellas era bastante escalofriante..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios..  
Ninguno.. pobres chicos.. 


	4. El reto de las chicas

Atrevete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 4  
El reto de las chicas  
Algo muy embarazoso..  
  
Casi todos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, cuando se fueron a acostar.  
  
En casa de Joe(Curiosamente vive dos pisos arriba de la casa de koushiro)  
  
"Joe.. Mimi y sora estan muy raras.. ellas.. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te llevaron esas chicas detras de los arbustos?" dijo Yamato un poco rojo.  
  
"Como olvidarlo.. ellas parecían pirañas.. me besuquearon.. y me chuparon todo el cuer.. ehh el cuello" dijo joe muy rojo mientras luchaba por quitarse los pantalones tan apretados.  
  
"Bueno.. pues sora y mimi me besaron.. y ellas me estuvieron manoseando todo mi cuerpo" dijo yamato un poco mas rojo que Joe.  
  
"Vaya así que sufirste lo mismo que yo" dijo Joe un poco mas relajado, mientras luchaba por quitarse los pantalones apretados.  
  
(Si claro.. como tu usas ropa interior) pensó yamato. "Oye joe.. ¿Y tus padres?" dijo Yamato al ver que no había nadie en al casa.  
  
"Papá y Mamá tiene turno nocturno este mes.. Shin esta de vacaciones en hokkaido.. me creeras que dejó la escuela para relajarse un poco" dijo Joe en una tono de voz angustiado.  
  
"No me sorprende con el padre tan tirano que tienes" dijo Yamato mientras hacía que Joe se sentará. "Sientate te voy a ayudar.. levanta las piernas mientras, yo jaló el pantalon" dijo Yamato meintras joe obedeció.  
  
Unos minutos de forcejeo terminó cuando las perneras de los pantalones de Joe terminaron de desgarrarse y Yamato terminó sentado en el suelo con un poco de ropa en sus manos.  
  
"Por dios Joe.. como le hiciste para ponerte este pantalon" dijo Yamato a ver que todavia faltaba una parte importante del pantalon.  
  
"Ya me cansé.. voy por las tijeras y voy a acabar con esto" dijo Joe mientras Yamato lo hacía sentarse.  
  
"Espera" dijo Yamato mientras lo tomaba de las caderas. "Okay.. si vas a destruirlo.. concedeme el honor.. ya bastante me hizo sufrir ayer" dijo Yamato mientras empezaba a termianr de desgarrar el short que se habia convertido el pantalon de Joe.  
  
Después de eso.. ambos chicos terminaron muy rojos..  
  
(Por dios.. que estoy haciendo)" dijo Yamato mientras miraba el cuerpo de Joe. Joe solamente miraba a Yamato con aire indefinido.  
  
(Y tanto que le reclamo a Koushiro por estar cerca de mi hermano) pensó yamato al verse en una escena realmente extraña  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
En la habitación de Koushiro.  
  
"Cielos nunca imagine que un kimono fuera tan dificil de poner" dijo Takeru mientras finalmente Koushiro terminaba de quitarse el kimono y de ponerse la piyama.  
  
"Pues creelo" dijo Koushiro mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla.  
  
"Bueno al menos nadie te levantó la falda" dijo Takeru con cierta envidia.  
  
"Ese festival fue una de las escenas mas avergonzantes de toda mi vida" dijo Koushiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.  
  
"MMmm ya ni yo cuando ese niño me levantó la falda.. que poco aguantas.. bueno.. al menos no corriste el riego de que supieran que eras niño.." dijo Takeru mientras examinaba el kimono y la peluca.   
  
"Por un instante yo creí que eras una niña de verdad" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Koushiro. De no ser por que ya habían apagado las luces se hubiera visto como Takeru se ponía colorado.  
  
"Pues para mi.. fue muy extraño verte con ropas de Niña.. porque seguías siendo mas o menos el mismo" dijo Koushiro. "Te veías muy adorable" dijo Koushiro igual de rojo.  
  
"Ja ja ja" dijo Takeru en un tono de voz sarcastico.  
"Aprendes rapido el sarcasmo" dijo Koushiro mientras veía al niño ponerse su piyama.  
  
"¿Sabes? tengo miedo de que Mimi y sora entren de noche y.." no terminó de decir Takeru pues un escalofrio recorrió la columa vertebral de los dos niños.  
  
"Yo voy a dormir abajo de la cama" dijo Takeru mientras tomaba el futon y acomodaba abajo de la cama de Koushiro.  
  
El pelirrojo se quedó unos instantes pensando y luego de tomar dos almohadas y darles la forma de dos niños que dormían en la cama.  
  
"¿Mm puedo acompañarte?" le dijo Koushiro un poco apenado.  
"Por favor.. no quiero dormir solo pensando en que esas dos pueden entrar" dijo Takeru desde su escondite abajo de la cama.  
  
Ambos chicos se acercaron lo mas posible a la pared.  
Estaban mas cerca de lo que habían estado en los ultimos días.. con excepción de la vez que estuvieron abrazados las 24 horas.  
  
"Mm hueles a talco" dijo Takeru en tono de voz indefinido.  
"Hueles como a algodon de dulce" dijo Koushiro mientras ambos chicos estaban tratando de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Sin embargo aun en sus sueños estaban intraquilos y tenían razón para eso.  
  
Taichi e hikari estaban en sus camas y platicando.  
  
"Maldición.. nada de lo que hicimos logró que se fueran" dijo Taichi mientras Hikari solo lo miraba desde la cama de arriba.  
  
"Si.. pensé que al menos Takeru y yamato se saldrían de esta.. pero no.. al parecer la codicia es bastante poderosa" dijo Hikari mientras se ponía a pensar.  
  
"Sora y Mimi.. creo que ambas van a ser algo de lo mas dificiles" dijo taichi mientras hikari solamente sintió un escalofrio en su columna.  
  
"Afortunadamente tu eres un desvergonzado" dijo Hikari a su hermano suspirando alegremente.  
  
Joe y yamato seguían si dirigirse una sola palabra.  
Joe rompió el hielo.  
  
"Me extraña que no hayas querido que Takeru nos acompañara" dijo Joe.  
"Iiii Takeru.. se me olvidó.. lo dejé en casa de koushiro" dijo mientras hacía el intento de salir de la habitación.  
  
"Ya es muy tarde de seguro estarán dormidos" dijo joe.  
Yamato recapacitó.. no podía pasarle nada malo a su hermano..  
  
Joe fue bañarse antes de dormir mientras que yamato se pusó la piyama y se recosto en el futon.  
  
"Que raro estuvo el día" dijo Yamato mientras bostezaba traía el sueño retrazado y no puso mas peros al descanso y se quedó dormido.  
  
Joe llegó después y se recostó en su cama para descansar pues tambien estaba cansadisimo...  
  
Yamato soño con sora y mimi.  
Soñó cuando ellas los llevaron atras de un puesto y lo empezaron a besar apasionadamente.. y aparte lo empezaron a manosear.. casi como si fuera un pedazo de carne..   
  
Joe por su parte tenía el sueño intranquilo.. soñaba cuando las jovenes con las que habia salido esa noche.. estaba vez no escapaba de sus garras.. realmente era una pesadilla como ellas lo estaban besando por todos lados y parte lo estaban.. dandole unos cuantos besos en el cuello, los brazos y parte del pecho.  
  
Joe había conseguido escapar de esa jauría..   
Solo para encontrarse con otra Jauria mayor.. Pero estas chicas tenían en los Trajes de Queen S&M.  
Joe se revolvió inquieto en sus sueños..  
  
La mañana llegó como si hubiera pasado unos cuantos minutos..  
  
Los niños se levantaron a los diez de la mañana. Con excepción de algunos rezagados.  
  
Yamato despertó cuando Joe lo pisó en su viaje al baño.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo joe mientras Yamato se frotaba el estomago.  
  
Taichi e hikari estaban afuera del departamento de Koushiro esperando a que llegaran yamato y Joe.  
  
Sora y Mimi despertaron.. Se miraron las dos y sonrieron.. la risita.. "Ji ji ji ji" resonó en el aire mientras muchos sintieron el escalofrio recorrer su espalda.(Eso me da escalofrios a mi tambien)  
  
Con koushiro y takeru.  
  
Takeru se encontraba muy agusto..   
En sus sueños estaba de nuevo en el digimundo.. Y estaba durmiendo al lado de Yamato.  
  
Takeru levantó su carita para sentir la tela de la playera de yamato.. y entonces sintió cabello.. en su mejilla. Takeru despertó y por un momento tuvo miedo al despertar y descubrir que estaba oscuro y que había alguien a su lado..  
  
Su mejilla estaba en la cabeza de Koushiro.. Como si el craneo de Koushiro fuera una almohada.  
  
El niño se sonrojo profundamente.. Se apartó lentamente.. en sus sueños había pensado que Koushiro era su querido hermano Yamato.  
  
Koushiro despertó al moverse takeru.  
"Levantate Koushiro vamos a ver que prueba "imposible" no ponen las chicas" dijo Takeru en un tono de voz despreocupada  
  
  
"ajumm.. yamm " dijo Koushiro mientras trataba de levantarse.. y al hacerlo se golpeó en la cabeza con su cama.  
  
Los dos chicos se levantaron con trabajos.. o mas bien se arrastraron para salir de debajo de la cama..  
  
Bostezaron mientras se estiraban con el fin de tener mas soltura cuando vieron como las almohadas que había puesto Koushiro encima de su cama estaban tiradas en el suelo..  
  
Koushiro miró aTakeru y casi se espantó al verlo..  
Takeru hizo lo mismo al verlo a la cara..  
  
Ambos estaban maquillados con colorete y aparte tenían en los labios con lapiz labial..   
  
Ellos estaban en shock al darse cuenta de que sora y mimi habían entrado en la noche y los habían maquillado.  
  
Pasaron unos momentos en los cuales se calmaron y se limpiaron la cara.  
  
"Ya nos las pagarán" doijo Koushiro mientras se ponía su ropa.  
"Si esas no se nos escapan tan facil" dijo Takeru igual de decidido.  
  
Ellos salieron de la habitación y le lanzaron una mirada gelida a las niñas. Ellas les sacaron la lengua coquetamente y sonrieron.  
  
Taichi e Hikari entraron a la casa mientras los miraban a los chicos y a las chicas.  
  
Yamato y Joe llegaron unos minutos después.  
  
"Bueno chicos" dijo Mimi mientras caminaba por el centro de la sala.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru las miraban con determinación.  
Yamato y Joe las miraban con aprensión.   
Hikari y Taichi las miraban con emoción en sus caras.  
  
"Bien deben ir a comprar varias cosas" dijo Mimi mientras lo miraba a todos.  
  
"1. Un paquete de toallas intimas para mujer. 2. Una caja de condones. 3. Una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. 4. Una prueba de embarazo." dijo sora mientras contaba con sus dedos.  
  
"Tienen 10 minutos" dijo mimi mientras miraba a cuatro chicos palidecer.  
  
"¿Que son esas cosas?" dijo Takeru inocentemente.  
El rostro de Koushiro se iluminó.  
Mientras que el de Yamato sencillamente parecía estar a punto de estallar.  
  
Koushiro antes que alguien dijera algo tomó a Takeru de la cintura y salió corriendo de alí.  
  
"Pobre de ti koushiro si se llega a enterar" dijo mientras salía tras ellos. joe estaba corriendo tras Yamato.  
  
"Bueno creo que esa es facil" dijo Taichi mientras salía caminado de la casa.  
  
15 minutos después.  
  
"Si yo sabía que tu inocencia nos iba a ayudar" dijo koushiro triunfante mientras traía a Takeru en hombros muy contento.  
"No sé que es lo que compre.. pero el encargado de la farmacia me vio raro" dijo Takeru mientras traía una bolsa con las cosas.  
"No te preocupes takechan.. pasamos la prueba" dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en un sillón.  
  
Yamato y Joe los miraban.  
"Espero que no sepan para que sirven" le dijo Yamato a Koushiro.  
"De lo contrario haré que te pongas y uses todas esas cosas" dijo Yamto con aire severo.  
"Ya yamato Koushiro nunca le haría daño a Takeru" le dijo Joe mientras señalaba su bolsa con un contenido igual  
  
"¿Como le hicieron?" duijo koushiro sabiendo lo penosos que eran esos dos.  
"Mi padre es ginecologo y siemrpe he ido a farmacias para surtirle de muestras gratis de esas cosas" dijo Joe mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.  
  
Los chicos claramente oyeron relichar los dientes dientes de las chicas.  
  
En ese momento taichi e hikari entraron.  
"Miren compré condones con sabores" dijo el chico mientras traía uno en la mano. "¿Quieren probar a que saben?" dijo con aire de gran orgullo.  
  
"Muy bien sabelotodos.. creen que ganaron.. pues apenas estamos empezando" dijo Sora muy molesta.  
  
"De la siguiente no se salvan" dijo Mimi con aire diabolico. Sus cabellos giraron peligrosamente cuando volteó a verlos a todos. Una risa siniestras inundó la sala cuando las niñas se rieron. (Se rien com Naga la enemiga de Rina Invers de slayers o los justicieros)  
  
"El desayuno esta listo chicos.. pueden comer cuando quieran" dijo la mamá de Koushiro.  
  
"Gracuias señora Izumi" dijeron a coro los niños mientras ponían caras de angelitos.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Uyy creo que hay algo mas fuerte adelante.. He he he he 


	5. El segundo reto de las chicas

Atrévete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 5  
El segundo reto de las chicas  
  
Algo todavía más embarazoso..  
  
Poco después del desayuno las niñas miraban a los chicos con algún plan maquiavélico en mente.  
  
Casi todos los chicos sentían mariposas en él estomago de la emoción.  
  
Takeru estaba susurrando algo al oído de Koushiro el cual solamente se rió.  
  
Yamato arqueó su ceja muy molesto.  
"Ya Yamato.. hay un dicho que dice que si piensas mucho en una cosa esta se hará realidad" dijo Joe tratando de distraer a Yamato.  
  
"No es cierto.. dice.. Ten cuidado con lo que pides.. podrías obtenerlo" dijo Yamato un poco molesto.  
Por un instante Yamato en su mente había visto a la lengua de Takeru en la oreja de Koushiro. Pero en realidad fue un producto de su imaginación.  
  
El chico cerró sus puños.  
"Si me llegó a enterar de que le esta haciendo algo a mi hermano.. juró que le arranco la piel a mordidas" dijo Yamato mientras Joe se apartaba de él, por esa siniestra energía que rodeaba a Yamato.  
  
  
Mientras Hikari y Taichi miraba divertidos a Yamato totalmente rojo de ira.  
  
"Se ve que quiere mucho a Tk" dijo Kari.  
(Me da la impresión de que esta pensando algo muy sucio) pensó Taichi casi esperanzado que eso distrajera su atención de Tk. Tai estaba teniendo algunos malos pensamientos de la relación de Tk y su hermano.  
  
"Por dios en que estoy pensando" dijo Taichi muy avergonzado al imaginarse a Takeru y Yamato en una escena Yaoi.  
  
"Si son hermanos" dijo Taichi mientras sacudía su cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de quitar es imagen tan perversa de su cabeza.  
  
Koushiro se estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de Takeru acerca de los condones, la prueba de embarazo, las pastillas anticonceptivas ya las toallas femeninas.  
  
"No sé porque hacen guantes para un solo dedo.. y además están muy grandes para mis dedos" dijo Takeru después de como todo niño curioso. Había abierto un paquete para ver que contenía.  
  
"Y luego este almohaditas.. ¿no sé para que son?.. ¿son camas para muñecas?" dijo Takeru inocentemente.   
  
Hasta este punto Koushiro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír y contarle para que servían esas cosas.  
  
"¿En serio?.. ¿crees que funciones?" dijo Mimi al ver a los demás chicos.  
"Seguro.. Yamato hará el trabajo" dijo Sora mientras le dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo.  
"Estoy segura que Yamato saldrá corriendo de aquí con Takeru en sus brazos." dijo Mimi mientras Sora sonreía.   
"Dos menos" dijo ella.  
  
Koushiro alcanzó a escuchar a esas dos murmurar. Y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
"Muy bien chicos.. es hora de la venganza" dijo Sora mientras sonreía como si fuera un tigre con los colmillos a punto de atacar.  
  
"Déjenme decirles que el reto es difícil... consiste en BESAR... al CHICO de su preferencia.. y es un beso en los LABIOS." dijo Mimi mientras el aire pasó y arrastró una bolsa de plástico.(La que contenía el condón que Takeru abrió)  
  
Nadie de los chicos se movió o dijo hasta que Yamato reaccionó violentamente.  
  
Taichi lo contuvo a tiempo haciendo un esfuerzo y mandándolo al piso y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.  
  
"Takeru nos vamos en este momento" dijo Yamato como si fuera un tigre furioso.  
  
Koushiro se mordió el labio.. claro que querría ganar.. pero si besaba a Tk era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.. besar a Taichi significa distraerlo y hacer que Yamato lo tratará de matar.. besar a Yamato significaba que le arrancaría los labios..  
  
"Ehhe ehh voy a besar a Joe" dijo poniéndose colorado al ver la única solución que le quedaba.  
Eso tomó por sorpresa a casi todos.  
  
Koushiro pensó en el dinero.. y haciendo tripas corazón(una expresión de México.. que significa "tragándose el orgullo") fue hacia Joe y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. el cual no duró ni dos segundos.  
  
"Takeru nos vamos enseguida" rugió Yamato. Taichi lo estaba sosteniendo con toda su fuerza y su peso.  
  
"Ayy Yamato.. estas haciendo un gran escándalo por un pequeño beso" dijo Takeru.  
"Ahh... ya sé.. es que estas celoso verdad" dijo Takeru y el niño se acercó inocentemente a su hermano y lo besó en los labios aprovechando que Taichi lo estaba sujetando.  
  
Yamato en ese momento.. la palabra exacta es que perdió el color.. y se desmoronó en pedazos.. Quedándose cata tónico.  
  
Taichi en ese momento aprovechó.  
  
"Yo voy a besar a Yama" dijo aprovechando el estado cata tónico de Yamato y además para salir del reto rápidamente.  
  
El beso de Taichi duró al menos cinco segundo y fue un poco más largo.  
  
"Bueno pues yo ya besé a Koushiro" dijo Joe más relajado.  
  
Hikari fue y besó a Koushiro en los labios. durando aproximadamente cinco segundos mas que Taichi y Yamato. Al separarse ambos estaban de un color rojo intenso.  
  
Tanto Sora como Mimi estaban furiosas.. y más con Taichi que había estropeado sus planes..  
  
Mimi le susurró algo al oído "Si recuerda que él tiene un gran interés en ti" le dijo a Sora.  
  
Ella estudió con detenimiento a Taichi y luego miró a Koushiro.  
  
"USTEDES NO SABEN COMO BESAR.. MIREN ASÍ ES COMO SE BESA A UN CHICO" dijo Sora y tomó a Koushiro por la cintura.. Antes de que el pobre chico pudiera hacer algo fue besado por la chica.  
  
Mimi hizo lo mismo con el chico que tenía mas cerca que casualmente era Takeru.  
  
Los dos niños hicieron grandes esfuerzos para liberarse pero no pudieron hacerlo.. y terminaron de oponen resistencia 30 segundos después.  
  
Yamato estaba en estado cata tónico después del beso de su hermano que no podía hacer mucho.. ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermano.  
  
No fue sino hasta pasaron varios minutos y la necesidad de respirar rompieron el beso..  
  
Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo.. visiblemente conmocionado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.  
  
"Uff que rápido aprenden" dijo Sora mientras se echaba aire con las manos.  
"Sí.." dijo Mimi un poco colorada, tratando de respirar mas normalmente.  
  
Yamato recuperó su estado normal.  
  
"Hey ¿qué le has estado haciendo a mi hermano?" dijo Yamato al ver a los dos niños totalmente rojo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y en el suelo.  
  
"Tu hermano es una gran besador" dijo Mimi picadamente y sonrojándose profundamente.  
  
"KOUSHIRO... TE VOY A MATAR" gritó Yamato.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios:  
Me tardé un poco pero aquí esta este capitulo espero que lo disfruten.  
Dedicado a Ariadna.. a mi novia javiera.. que espero que disfrute este capitulo.. a Ericka, kirei neko(Al menos te lo dedique antes que a umi) y a Umi. 


	6. El tercer reto de las chicas

Atrévete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
El tercer reto de las chicas  
  
Koushiro estaba corriendo tratando de escapar de las garras de Yamato el cual lo venía persiguiendo como sí.. ¿Han visto las escenas esas en las películas terror?.. Esa donde la muchedumbre persigue al pobre Frankstein con perros y antorchas.. Pues Yamato estaba haciendo una escena parecida..  
  
"Yamato ¿qué tienes?" dijo Koushiro mientras ponía a Joe como si fuera un escudo.  
  
"Esto ya es el colmo.. primero finges ser mi amigo.. y luego tratas de seducir a mi hermano" dijo Yamato totalmente enojado e irracional.  
  
"Óyeme un momento.. yo nunca he tratado de seducir a tu hermano" le dijo Koushiro un poco molesto. "Ni que fuera un depravado sexual" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba fijamente a Yamato. Era la primera vez que Koushiro mostraba una mirada semi acecina  
  
"Oigan un momento.. ¿que significa seducción?" dijo Takeru que en ese momento se interpuso entre Koushiro y Yamato.  
  
"Que te lo diga tu hermano.. parece que se muere por decírtelo" dijo Koushiro con aire ofendido. "A lo mejor eso es lo que desea hacerte" terminó de decir muy enojado.  
  
Yamato lo miró con ojos asesinos mientras los demás solo miraban la escena con la boca abierta.  
  
Takeru confrontó a su hermano al ver que las cosas ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.  
  
"Mira hermano.. te lo diré de una manera que lo entiendas.. nada se interpondrá entre mi playstaicion-2 y yo" dijo Takeru con ojos amenazadores.  
  
Yamato le miró con como sí fuera a agarrarlo y llevárselo de allí.  
Pero Takeru se agarró de la primera cosa que estaba cerca para que Yamato no se lo llevará.  
Casualmente fue una de las piernas de Koushiro.  
  
"Me quedaré aquí hasta que pierda o hasta que gane" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se sonrojaba.  
  
"Kawaii" dijeron Sora y Mimi al ver a Takeru agarrado de la pierna de Koushiro.. Y Yamato agarrandole las piernas a Takeru para llevárselo de allí.   
  
El solo ver a Koushiro siendo arrastrado por el suelo junto con Takeru era un espectáculo digno de verse.  
  
"Yamato tienes que controlarte" le dijo Joe el cual tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el dinero del premio.  
  
"Si no Sora y Mimi ganarán el dinero" le dijo al oído. "Además están usando la psicologia contigo.. para que te lleves a Takeru de aquí" le susurró al oído  
  
Yamato tuvo que reconocer que ellas casi lo lograron.  
Ellas estuvieron a punto mas de dos veces de hacer que saliera del juego..  
  
Sin embargo la idea de que alguien le hiciera algo a su inocente y dulce hermano todavía estaba grabada en su mente.  
  
Él soltó de mala gana a Takeru..  
  
Koushiro y Takeru se levantaron y limpiaron el polvo de su ropa.  
  
Sora y Mimi estaban cuchicheando en un rincón.  
"Los consejos de tu madre ya se acabaron" dijo Sora con preocupación.  
"Mmm no necesitas decírmelo..pero creo que aun hay algo que puede servir" dijo Mimi mientras miraba a los otros.  
  
"Déjamelo todo de mi cuenta" dijo Mimi con determinación.  
  
"Chicos creen haber ganado con facilidad pero en el siguiente Serra más difícil" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Ja ja ja" dijo Taichi sonriendo.  
Los demás solo asintieron de mala gana.  
  
Mimi estaba molesta al ver que no la tomaban en serio. Después del beso no había nada que pudiera ser más humillante.  
Pero ella sabía que sí.. Sin embargo era una peligrosa arma de doble filo.. Y tal vez ellas tendrían que salirse..  
  
Los niños se fueron con sus respectivas parejas  
Koushiro y Takeru las estaban bien con los ojos entornados.  
Joe las estaba viendo con temor mientras que Yamato estaba dándoles una mirada acecina.  
  
"Chicos..y chicas.. el siguiente reto será... un strip tease.. o sea una baile donde se quiten la ropa" dijo Mimi tragando saliva.  
  
Ante semejante revelación Sora ahogo un pequeño grito y contuvo la respiración.  
  
Joe en ese momento gritó.  
"No.. yo no me quitaré la ropa" dijo Joe totalmente rojo. "Yo me salgo del juego.. no me desnudaría ni por un millón de dollares" dijo desde su asiento.  
"Ahh no.. yo no juego a eso.." dijo Kari al mismo que los dos se declaraban fuera del juego.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru se sonrojaron bastante.  
  
Yamato no pudo evitarlo mas tiempo y fue hacia las chicas.. Lo mismo que Taichi. A fin de que Yamato no intentará matarlas allí mismo..  
  
Takeru y Koushiro se levantaron tímidamente.  
  
"Ustedes hijas de toda su" pero Las manos de Taichi le taparon la boca.  
"Ja ja ja" dijo Mimi mientras reía y miraba a Yamato.  
"Tienes miedo de mostrar tus miserias" le dijo Mimi a Yamato.  
"Yo no tengo miserias" le dijo Yamato después de haber mordido la mano de Taichi.  
  
"Están locas si creen que voy a dejar que mi hermano se ande desvistiendo solo para que ustedes lo anden disfrutando" dijo Yamato.  
  
"Si es cierto.. se les pasó la mano" dijo Taichi.  
  
"Pero si para esto es este juego" dijo Sora mirando a Taichi.  
"Los cobardes no juegan" dijo la chica mientras miraba a Taichi a los ojos.  
  
Joe por su parte se estaba riendo en silencio y le estaba tapando los ojos a Hikari.  
  
"No Sora.. lo que pasa es que ellos han de tener miedo de mostrarnos sus miserias.." dijo Mimi en un tono de voz bastante irritante.  
"Miserias.. mira quien habla.. Tu estas igual que una tabla.. plana por todos lados" dijo Yamato.  
  
"¿que insinúas Yamato?.. hay cientos de chicos que se mueren por solo ver mi muslo" dijo Mimi mientras sonreía coquetamente.  
"Déjalo Mimi.. ellos no soportarían ver a una mujer de verdad" dijo Sora mientras alzaba sus brazos en una pose sexy.  
  
"Ja ja ja" dijo Taichi. "Ja también digo lo mismo... hay tantas que se mueren por ver a un hombre de verdad alguien como nosotros" dijo Taichi mientras Yamato asentía.  
  
"Hablan como si ustedes estuvieran muy buenos" dijo Sora muy picadamente.  
  
"Pues lo somos.. pero no dejaremos que Takeru participe en esta clase de juegos.. solo para que andes zorreando a mi hermano" dijo Yamato muy molesto. (Zorrear significa mirar a las personas con deseo y malicia)  
  
"LO LOGRAMOS" dijeron Koushiro y Takeru desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Los chicos voltearon a ese lado y vieron a Takeru y Koushiro detrás un sillón. Koushiro completamente rojo y Takeru apenas avergonzado.  
  
También se veía como Joe estaba juntando algo de ropa del suelo. Les pasó la ropa interior a los dos chicos.  
  
"Aprovechamos que andaban discutiendo para hacer el strip tease" dijo Koushiro muy rojo mientras se ponía su ropa interior lo mismo que Takeru. Los dos están detrás del sillón.. cuando mucho los demás solo les ven el pecho..  
  
"Sí.. nos quitamos la ropa en un baile" dijo Takeru inocentemente. "Les ganamos"  
  
"Es verdad yo lo vi.. y no te preocupes Taichi.. le tapé los ojos a tu hermana" dijo Joe mientras los otros chicos terminaban de vestirse.  
  
"Bueno mientras arreglan sus asuntos.. Takeru Hikari y yo vamos a tomar un helado" dijo Koushiro mientras salía de la habitación con las mejillas encarnadas.  
  
"Tontos.. nos perdimos del espectáculo por su culpa" dijo Mimi con cierto aire ofendido.  
  
"Pero no importa porque ustedes se van" dijo Mimi.  
"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Taichi  
Si los cobardes no juegan.. así que fuera" dijo Sora.  
  
"Nosotros no nos vamos" dijo Yamato.  
"Pues ya no tienen pareja para seguir jugando" dijo Sora sonriendo.  
  
"Taichi.. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a su amigo.  
  
"MM claro" dijo Taichi sonriendo a medias.  
  
"Bueno chicos pues entonces a hagan unos pasitos sexis y quítense la ropa" dijo Sora mientras se sentaba en un sillón.  
  
"Es cierto... mucha ropa" dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba en la junto con Sora.  
  
Joe solamente encendió la radio.  
"Recuerden hacerlo al ritmo de la música" dijo Joe.  
"Cállate degenerado" le dijo Yamato.  
  
"Bueno ni modo" dijo Taichi mientras empezó a dar una vuelta y se quitó su camiseta la cual fue volando hacia Sora.  
  
"Ya que insistes" dijo Yamato mientras de un solo movimiento se quitó la camisa y después de darle unas cuantas vueltas la lanzó hacia Mimi.  
  
"Guau Guau" dijeron las chicas  
  
Con unos movimientos algo torpe se quitaron los zapatos los cuales dieron algunas vueltas en el aire.  
  
Los calcetines les dieron algunas molestias pero se los quitaron.  
Los dos chicos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza mientras movían sus caderas.  
  
Sora y Mimi estaban enrojeciendo al verlos bailar.  
  
Tanto Yamato como Taichi se llevaron las manos a las hebillas de sus cinturones y se los quitaron..  
  
Sora y Mimi empezaron a despedir vapor.  
  
Finalmente con un movimiento lento se empezaron desabrochar los botones de sus shorts o pantalón.  
  
Al terminar dieron movimientos lentos para que empezaran a resbalar.  
  
"Ahh pervertidos" dijeron las dos chicas y salieron de la habitación antes de que los pantalones de ambos fueran en sus muslos.  
  
"Ganamos" dijo Taichi.  
  
"Todavía no.. tienen que terminar" dijo Joe el cual los veía con detenimiento.  
  
"Se diría que ustedes tienen experiencia" dijo Joe mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla. "Continúen por favor" dijo Joe sonriendo.  
  
"Pervertido" dijo Yamato.  
"Bueno no importa.. " dijo Taichi mientras continuaba.  
  
"Hentai" le dijo Yamato.  
  
"Ustedes dos podrían conseguir trabajo en un table dance" dijo Joe.  
  
Mientras en la cocina.  
  
"No puedo creer que se atrevieran" dijo Sora.  
"Es cierto.. creí que se saldrían antes de hacer algo como eso" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Pues les falló" dijo Koushiro mientras se sonrojaba.  
"Algún día me tendrás que hacer una función privada" dijo Sora mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
"Cuando quieran" dijo Takeru antes de que Koushiro le diera un codazo.  
  
Al rato entraron Yamato y Taichi junto con Joe.  
  
"Ustedes ganaron chicos... nosotras no haríamos eso.." dijo Mimi suspirando tristemente.  
  
(Pero bien que los vimos) pensaron las dos chicas muy alegremente.  
  
"¿Quién sigue?" dijo Takeru.  
  
"El siguiente en hacer retos es... bueno le tocaba a Joe y a Yamato.. pero creo que solo será Yamato" dijo Sora  
  
"El y Taichi formaron un equipo" dijeron las dos chicas.  
  
"Sí.. y yo me aseguraré que ustedes dos se salgan" dijo Yamato con aire malevolente.  
  
Koushiro no pudo evitar reírse como loco.  
  
"Sí claro.. como si pudieras hacer algo que le haga daño a tu hermanito" dijo Koushiro.  
  
Ishida e Izumi se miraron a los ojos mientras una lluvia de chispas salió de sus ojos..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado.. Dedicado a todos los que han estado dejando reviews.. no sean malos.. dejen reviews.. 


	7. Los retos de Yamato

Atrevete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 7  
Los tres retos de Yamato  
Algo asqueroso..  
  
Koushiro se estaba riendo de lo lindo al afirmar que Yamato no podría hacer algo que los sacará del juego.  
  
Sora y Mimi estaban comiendo un gran vaso de helado con chocolate a manera de consuelo.  
  
"Ahhh perdimos" dijo Mimi un poco triste mientras movía la cuchara sin muchas ganas.  
  
"Ajá.. y sin luchar" dijo Sora muy triste.  
"Ustedes sí que fueron listas.. lastima que quedaron fuera del juego" dijo Hikari.  
  
"Si pero al ver que ustedes estaban discutiendo con mi hermano y Taichi decidimos aprovecharlo y nos quitamos la ropa" dijo Takeru inocentemente.   
"Si hubieran volteado tal vez no hubiéramos podido continuar" dijo Takeru mientras saboreaba su helado.  
  
"¿Y de verdad se quitaron toda la ropa?" dijo Mimi tratando de ver si era cierta la historia.  
  
"Claro le pedimos a Joe que le tapara los ojos a Hikari" dijo el niño.  
"Y no te dio pena" dijo Hikari.  
"¿Porque?" dijo Takeru mientras dejada su helado y las veía. "Joe ya me ha visto sin ropa.. cuando nos bañamos en la mansión de devilmon y ustedes estaban muy ocupados peleando" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Ahh es cierto" dijo Sora recordando esa parte.  
  
"Bueno pues no creo que Yamato nos haga alguna prueba difícil" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a su hermano.  
  
Yamato dejó de estar peleando con Koushiro y se acercó a su hermano.  
  
"¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hizo algo?.. ¿Te tocó? ¿O viste algo inusual de lo que quiera hablarme?" dijo Yamato muy preocupado.  
  
"Estoy bien yama.. no me hizo nada.. ni me tocó estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no tropezar.. ¿Y quieres decir con inusual?.. Koushiro no tiene nada que no haya visto antes" dijo Takeru.  
  
Yamato se le quedó viendo como si no le creyera..  
  
"Bueno como todos saben en el juego solo quedan Yamato y Taichi.. Koushiro y Takeru" dijo Joe.  
  
"Si no te hubiera entrado el miedo.. los hubiéramos visto sin ropa" le recriminó Sora.  
"¿Yo?.. si fuiste tu laque salió corriendo de allí" dijo Mimi tratando de echarle la culpa a Sora.  
  
"Bueno pues los demás solo nos quedaremos de espectadores" dijo Hikari mientras miraba muy divertida todo.  
  
"Yamato es tu turno" dijo Joe mientras el chico rubio asintió.  
El ya tenía un plan ya establecido..  
  
"Muy la primera prueba consiste en comerse unos cuantos rábanos verduras" dijo Yamato mientras daba el nombre de ciertos rábanos y verduras muy amargas y de sabor desagradable(Los cuales deben pasar por un proceso especial para ser comidos)  
  
"Se deberán comerse crudos" dijo Yamato mientras buscaba en la cocina de Koushiro los susodichos vegetales.  
  
"Solo uno de los integrantes deberá comérselos.. y en el siguiente otro integrante deberá comer lo que tengo preparado" dijo Yamato mientras sonreía cruelmente.  
  
"Muy bien Takeru tu vas primero" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru protestaba.  
"No de nuevo" dijo mientras hacía un puchero.  
  
"Yan"  
"ken"  
"pon"  
Y Takeru tuvo que resignarse al volver a perder en piedra papel y tijeras.  
  
Koushiro tomó un tenedor y forzó a Takeru a comer verduras amargas.  
  
Mientras que Yamato simplemente consumía las que le tocaban.  
Taichi simplemente miraba a Yamato con cierta mirada inquieta.  
  
Veía como Takeru se retorcía al comer las verduras amargas y el rábano picante.  
  
Al final Takeru terminó pero el pobre tenía la boca amarga y se estuvo enjuagando la boca para quitarse el sabor amargo de las verduras.  
  
"He he he" sonrio Yamato.  
El chico fue al refrigerador y sacó dos platos..  
Dos pedazos de carne cruda nadaban encima de un mar de sangre.  
  
"Mi segundo reto consiste en.. Comerse este plato de hígado crudo" dijo Yamato al ver como casi todos se ponía verdes.  
  
Koushiro iba a hablar cuando Takeru lo tacleó al suelo. Y le tapó la boca.  
"Te vas a comer ese plato de hígado crudo Koushiro y te va gustar como a mí ne gustaron esas verduras" dijo mientras Joe le pasaba el plato.  
  
El hígado ya estaba picado y Takeru tomó un pedazo con un tenedor.  
"Así que abre la boca y trágatelo" dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.  
  
"Pero..yo" pero Koushiro no pudo terminar pues Takeru le metió en la boca un buen pedazo de hígado.  
  
"Mastícalo.. trágatelo entero.. pero te lo comes" dijo Takeru mientras le ponía sus manos en la boca.  
  
Se veía como Izzy se iba poniendo verde pero se trago el hígado.  
  
"Tú te estas vengando de todas las que te he hecho" le dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru le ponía otro pedazo de hígado.  
  
Mientras que en el otro equipo Yamato tenía en una posición similar a Taichi.  
  
"MMmm debo reconocer que sabe mejor que las tiras de hígado que hace mi mamá" dijo Taichi mientras masticaba su pedazo de hígado.  
  
Las chicas estaban verdes lo mismo que Joe.  
"Que asco" dijo Hikari al ver la sangre recorrer los labios de Koushiro.  
"Ni locas nos hubiéramos quedado a jugar este juego" dijo Sora.  
"Pues creo que se ve delicioso.. Taichi se lo esta comiendo muy bien" dijo Mimi.  
"Es porque su mamá hace un desastre con todo lo que cocina" dijo Sora la cual ya había probado los desastre culinarios de la señora Yagami.  
  
Al final Taichi terminó con todo su plato. Y Koushiro apenas pudo terminar.  
  
Yamato sonrió al ver el resultado de su obra.  
  
"Bien ahora viene la segunda parte de mi plan" dijo mientras iba al refrigerador.  
  
Casi todos los niños lo miraban con cara de asco.  
  
Sacó un apio entero, Espinacas crudas un poco rábano y una penca de nopal. La cual había traído especialmente para la ocasión desde el mercado.  
  
"¿Que es esa cosa?" dijeron los niños al ver el pedazo de nopal.  
"Es algo que se come en México con tomate cebolla y huevos.. pero lo traje en esta ocasión para este reto" dijo Yamato mientras ponía todo eso en la licuadora.  
  
Cuando terminó de licuarlo tenía un agradable color verdoso.  
  
"Muy bien chicos mi ultimo reto consiste en tomar.. Todos un vaso de este licuado el cual no tiene azúcar y deben tomarse todo" dijo muy serio Yamato.  
  
Los chicos miraron el vaso.  
Taichi, Takeru y Koushiro lo tomaron y le dieron un sorbo.  
  
Cara verdes y ellos se llevaron la mano a la boca.  
"Que asco sabe horrible" dijeron lo tres.  
"La prueba consiste en no vomitar.. deben tomarse el licuado y seguir así hasta el atardecer" dijo Yamato mientras se tomaba de un jalón el suyo.  
  
"El primero que vomite pierde" dijo Yamato  
  
Takeru se tomó su licuado con resignación.  
Koushiro se tomó el suyo con cierto temblor.  
Taichi apuro el contenido.  
  
Los concursantes no eran los únicos que tenían la cara verde.  
  
"Rayos" fue lo único que pudo decir Yamato al ver al grupo de personas tan valientes y con estomago de hierro.  
  
Los niños fueron a la sala.  
Koushiro se recostó en un sillón con la cara verde. Su mano estaba en su estomago tratando de no vomitar.  
  
Takeru estaba sentado en una silla con su mano en su estomago mientras su estomago hacia grandes ruidos de protesta al querer expulsar su contenido al exterior.  
  
Yamato estaba algo pálido pero resistía los impulsos de ir al baño a vomitar.  
Y en cuanto Taichi.. Bueno su estomago ya tenía inmunidad en contra de esas cosas. Así que no tuvo problemas con la comida.  
  
Nunca las horas habían trascurrido tan lentamente.  
Finalmente llegó la noche.  
  
Tanto Takeru como Koushiro tenían sus estómagos indispuestos, pero no vomitaron.  
  
"Rayos" dijo Yamato al ver la resistencia de Koushiro.  
"El licuado sabe igual que la comida de tu madre" le dijo Koushiro a Taichi.  
"Kou-chan tiene razón.. la comida de tu madre sabe igual que ese licuado.." dijo Takeru recordando la vez que se quedó a comer en casa de Taichi.  
  
Yamato se llevó las manos a la cara.  
"De haber sabido que ya había comido en casa de Taichi no les hubiera puesto este reto" dijo Yamato al ver que ellos ya tenían cierta inmunidad.  
  
"Ya verás Yamato" dijo Koushiro mientras se ponía verde y esta vez fue directo al baño.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios. Guacala.. que asco.. 


	8. Lo que se nos olvidaba

Atrévete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 8  
Lo que se nos olvidaba..  
  
Koushiro estaba en su cama con su estomago indispuesto, estaba pensando en hacer algo que para que Yamato se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho comer esa asquerosidad que lo enfermó del estomago.  
  
En su mente las ideas desfilaban como si fueran un torrente de cosas oscuras y malignas..  
Sin embargo necesitaba algo devastador que le permitiría hacer que Yamato se saliera del juego..  
  
Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
"He he he he he he he" rió siniestramente al recordar un evento del día anterior que no había pasado.  
  
Fue al teléfono y le habló a Takeru a su casa.  
  
"Takeru.. ¿recuerdas el día de ayer?" le dijo mientras el niño le respondía.  
  
"Como olvidarlo.. todavía estoy enfermo del estomago" dijo Takeru con voz medio adolorida.  
  
"Bueno pues creo que yama se irá sin que nosotros lo retemos" dijo Koushiro mientras sonreía siniestramente.  
"¿De verdad?" se oyó la voz de Takeru a través del auricular.  
  
Un súbito gruñido de la otra línea marcó el fin de la comunicación.  
"Ayyy tengo que ir al baño" dijo Takeru al colgar el teléfono.  
  
Un dolor repentino en la boca del estomago estuvo a punto de hacer que Koushiro regresará el desayuno.  
El acre sabor en su boca se lo debía a Yamato.  
"Esta vez tu.. vas a saber lo que se siente ser avergonzado en publico" dijo Koushiro mientras se tomaba un anti-ácidos y una solución para la indigestión.  
  
Al día siguiente los chicos estaban hablando quedamente.  
  
Los demás niños los miraban cuchichear.  
"Saben no me había dado cuenta de lo intrigante que es cuando alguien cuchichear así" dijo Sora mientras miraba a los dos chicos hablar.  
  
"Saben.. es chistoso.. pero no es lo mismo estar de espectador que jugando" dijo Joe mientras miraba a Yamato rechinar sus dientes.  
  
"Es mas emocionante jugar" dijo Kari mientras miraba a su hermano despreocupado.  
  
"Muy bien.. Mimi ¿Puedes venir para acá? Hay algo que debo contarte" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru se llevaba las manos a la boca para contener su risa.  
  
Koushiro le dijo algo al oído y ella se rió como histérica.  
  
"Y eso no es todo" le dijo Koushiro mientras le hablaba al oído con gran picardía.  
  
"Y quiero que digas esto" le dijo Takeru mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
La sonrisa de Mimi le dio escalofríos a Yamato al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente.  
  
"De acuerdo.." dijo mientras les hacia señas a Taichi y a Joe para que se acercaran a donde estaban Takeru y Koushiro.  
  
"Muy bien.. vengan.. si quédense aquá.. junto con ellos" dijo Mimi mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello.  
  
"Muy bien.. Damas y caballeros.. Hay aquí un asunto muy importante.. Yamato.. No has cumplido uno de los requisitos de este juego.. así que es hora de que cumplas Yamato" dijo Mimi mientras miraba coquetamente a Yamato.  
  
"De acuerdo a las reglas no has besado a nadie así que debes tu beso apasionado al chico de tu elección" dijo Mimi mientras miraba como Yamato se estaba poniendo pálido.  
  
  
"Muy bien en primera fila vemos a Joe.. Estudia actualmente sexto de primaria.. Ojos azules.. mirada sexi.. y como dato adicional debo decir que es mayor que tu.. tiene sus encantos particulares.. y sobretodo es tu ex-compañero de equipo" dijo Mimi mientras miraba a Joe con detenimiento.  
  
"En segundo lugar tenemos a Koushiro con ese cabello rojo que lo hace ver tan sexi.. esos ojos tan maduros.. y aparte es una gran besador.. y aparte es pequeño y adorable" dijo Mimi mientras Koushiro se sonrojaba. "Cualquiera se lo comería vivo" agregó Mimi.  
  
En tercer lugar tenemos a Taichi.. un chico hay nomás.. el único punto bueno de Taichi es que se atreve a todo.. así que estarías embarcando en una aventura llena de pasión" dijo Mimi mientras le guiñaba el ojo tanto a Yamato como a Taichi.  
  
"Y por ultimo tenemos al pequeño Takeru.. Sexi.. rubio.. ojos azules.. aprendió rápidamente el french kiss(beso francés) o de lengüita.. y sobre todo se deja llevar por el momento.. Esta es tu mejor elección.. Sobre todo porque es tierno e inocente" dijo Mimi con cierto aire perverso en su mirada.  
  
  
"¿Así que quien besará Yamato?" dijo Mimi mientras Sora estaba sonriendo muy contenta.  
  
"Vamos chicos hagan una pose sexi para que Yamato se decida a besarlos" dijo Sora mientras miraba el pequeño volcán a punto de erupción que era Yamato.  
  
"Ahh y como penalidad.. debe ser un beso de lengua" dijo Mimi sonriendo de una manera que le dio escalofrío a Yamato.  
  
"Ajaaa" dijo Kari al ver a Yamato indesiso. "Esa es buena" dijo entusiasmada.  
  
"Vamos Yama.. besa al chico.. y recuerda debe ser apasionado.." dijo Sora mientras miraba a Yamato.  
  
Tanto Koushiro como Takeru lo miraban muy contentos.  
"Te lo dije.. ni siquiera vamos a meter las manos" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru le daba un abrazo muy efusivo.  
  
"Yama si quieres me puedo sacrificar" dijo Taichi con aire telenovelezco.  
  
Koushiro en ese momento le dio un codazo a Takeru.  
"¿Es que no me quieres?.. es por eso que no me quieres besar" dijo Takeru con cierta lagrimita en su carita.  
  
"Claro que te quiero pero jamás de los jamases te voy a besar" le dijo Yamato de una tonalidad de rojo nunca antes vista.  
  
El chico miró con intenso odio a Koushiro.  
"Vamos yama te diré que Takeru es un excelente besador. aprende rápido.. a todos nos consta" dijo Sora mientras le pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Koushiro.  
"Además de que Koushiro es más ardiente que un volcán después del minuto" dijo Sora.  
  
  
"Yo.." Yamato no quería besar a nadie sin embargo la sola idea de que Taichi se quedará a jugar solo contra su hermano no le daba una gran confianza.  
  
"Yo me ofrezco como voluntario" dijo Taichi mientras Yamato se empezó a acercar a su hermano.  
  
La sonrisa de Koushiro y Takeru se desvaneció.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Koushiro mientras el se acercaba amenazadoramente.  
  
Todos había contenido el aliento.  
  
"Para besar a Koushiro primero tendrás que besarme a mi primero" le dijo Takeru en voz baja mientras el otro entornó los ojos.  
  
"Escojo a Taichi" dijo Yamato un poco colorado.  
  
Koushiro respiró aliviado.. mientras que Takeru asintió de mala gana.  
  
Cuando Yamato volteó a ver a Taichi, el otro ya estaba cerca de él.  
  
Fue casi sorpresivo el beso tan rápido.  
  
Casi todos los miraron con el ojo totalmente desorbitado.  
"Tiene que ser de lengua" dijo Mimi mientras los miraba a los dos chicos.  
  
"Ewww.. que asco" dijo Takeru mientras miraba como se movían las mejillas de Taichi.  
Koushiro le tapó los ojos con la palma de su mano mientras con su brazo rodeaba la cabeza de Takeru.  
Sora simplemente rechinó sus dientes muy enojada, Cinco minutos después los chicos se separaron sin aliento y completamente rojos.  
  
Joe simplemente seguía con la boca abierta con lo que se sacó un comentario de Hikari.  
  
"Joe cierra la boca.. Se te van a salir las moscas" le dijo con cierto enfado.  
  
"Maldito Koushiro" dijo Yamato mientras volteaba a ver como el otro le seguía tapando los ojos a Takeru.  
No le gustó para nada que el brazo de Koushiro rodeará la cabeza de Takeru y que el otro simplemente se estaba recargando su espalda en pecho de Koushiro.  
  
"Juro que me las vas a pagar" dijo Yamato.  
  
"Bueno Yamato nuestros retos eran más difíciles de lo que crees" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru asentía.  
  
"Kou-chan.. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy?" preguntó Takeru con un aire algo extraño.  
  
"Si por supuesto" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba al pequeño niño.  
"Es que debemos ver como nos deshacemos de Yama.. y Taichi" dijo el pequeño niño ante el alivio de su hermano.  
  
Y la desilusión de las chicas.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios.. Got Yamato? Dedicado a todos lo que desean divertirse. 


	9. Piyamada..

Atrevete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 9  
Piyamada..  
  
"Muy bien el día de hoy estuvo algo interesante" dijo Koushiro mientras se arreglaba el piyama.  
"Ajá.. y ya sabemos cual es el pie del cual cojea mi hermano" dijo Takeru mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa del piyama.  
  
"Si a todo lo que trate de hacerle algún daño a su pobre e inocente hermano" dijeron los dos con sorna.  
  
Takeru se recostó en la cama de Izzy se apoyo en sus brazos y miró a Koushiro mientras movía sus pies.  
"Y bien.. ¿has pensado en la manera de tener esos cinco mil dolares sin necesidad de hacer un gran esfuerzo?" dijo Takeru mientras mordía un pocky(Galleta en forma de lápiz cubierta de chocolate)  
  
"MMMmm tengo varias ideas.." dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a su computadora.  
  
"Yo tengo una muy buena" dijo Takeru mientras movía sus piernas y se incorporaba de un saltó.  
  
"¿Que tal esta?.. Como reto tienes que cargar al chico rubio en tus brazos y dar cinco vueltas al parque.. Yo soy muy pequeño y Yamato es muy grande, Taichi no podrá dar las cinco vueltas" dijo Takeru mientras se acercaba a Koushiro.  
  
"Ni yo tampoco.. tengo una idea mejor" dijo mientras Takeru se acercaba a él.  
"Mira te voy a enseñar algo muy divertido" dijo Koushiro mientras tecleaba una dirección.  
  
"MMmmm eso se ve interesante.. debemos hacerlo" dijo Takeru mientras veía emocionado la pantalla. "Creo que estaría muy bueno" dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.  
  
"Pobres.. creo que ya ganamos" dijo Takeru mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Koushiro.  
  
"Ajá.." dijo Koushiro mientras tecleaba con cuidado.  
  
"Estupendo" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Koushiro.  
  
"La noche es joven como dicen" dijo Koushiro.  
"Tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo Takeru.  
"Si pero no hagas mucho ruido" dijo Koushiro "mis papas están dormidos"  
"Ya ni que fuera a dar de gritos" dijo Takeru.  
"Nunca se sabe" dijo Koushiro mirándolo fijamente.  
"Suficiente de platica.. empecemos de una vez" dijo Takeru impaciente.  
"Oky" dijo Koushiro mientras se aclaraba su garganta y se sonrojaba.  
"Diablos esto es tan difícil" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba la pantalla y se sonrojaba intensamente.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
Taichi estaba en su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Hikari lo miró con una expresión recelosa. Y especialmente al estar contando al menos 50 dolares.  
  
"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.." decía Taichi muy contento.  
"Hermano ¿De donde sacaste ese dinero?" le preguntó intrigada al ver tanto dinero en manos de su hermano y más sabiendo que estaba quebrado.  
  
"Mmm Sora me los dio por besar a Yamato" dijo Taichi mientras su hermano lo miraba intrigada.  
  
"Ahh ahora entiendo" dijo la chiquilla. "Ahora sé por que andabas tan ansioso por besar a Yama" dijo la niña mientras se relajaba.  
  
"Sí.. creo que tenía una apuesta con Mimi o algo así" dijo Taichi mientras miraba su dinero.  
  
"Sabía que tenías algo entre manos" dijo Hikari mientras se recostaba.  
"Sabes creo que vas a perder" dijo Hikari mientras sonreía. "Algo me dice que vas a perder" dijo Hikari sonriendo.  
  
"Ja ja ja.. yo nunca perderé en un juego como este" dijo Taichi.  
  
"Eso lo veremos" dijo Taichi sonriendo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente.  
"Creo que no tienen buena pinta" dijo el padre de Koushiro al ver a los niños con la cabeza en la mesa.  
  
Ambos estaban roncando sonoramente.  
  
"Creo que se desvelaron anoche" dijo la mamá de Koushiro.  
  
"Si.. ¿Crees que sospechen algo?" dijo el señor Izumi.  
"Shh.. " le dijo la madre de Izzy.  
"Cariño.. despierta.. tu desayuno" dijo mientras movía un poco a su hijo..  
  
"Sekia no" dijo medio dormido.  
"Takeru tu comisa se enfría" dijo la madre de koushiro repitiendo el proceso.  
"Kesa menete" dijo Takeru dejando la frase media inconclusa.  
  
Los dos chicos bostezaron y luego comieron su desayuno a una velocidad muy lenta.  
"Y ¿A donde van a ir esta noche?" dijo el señor Izumi.  
  
"Al Chile Serrano" dijo Koushiro medio dormido.  
"Ya les enviamos mail a todos para que los revisen" dijo Takeru mientras bostezaba.  
  
"Creo voy a dormir hasta la tarde" dijo Koushiro el cual al terminar la comida se fue a su cuarto a dormir.  
  
"Yo también" dijo Takeru, él cual se dejó caer en un sillón.  
  
"MMmmm algo traman" dijo el padre de Koushiro mientras levantaba al pequeño niño.  
"Será mejor que lo lleves a dormir con Koushiro.. no creo que les importe" dijo la madre del Koushiro.  
  
A eso de la siete de la noche todos estaban en el establecimiento el chile Serrano.  
  
Las mesas estaban dispuestas..  
Esta vez estaba con ellos Shin el hermano de Joe.  
Takeru y Koushiro estaban muy rojos demasiado rojos.  
  
"Algo pasó entre ustedes.. tienen cara de desvelados y se ven muy cansados.. no harían algo.. ilegal" dijo Mimi en un gesto muy pícaro.  
  
"No.. no pasó nada" dijeron los dos chicos muy nerviosos.  
  
(Si se llegan a enterar que cuando estábamos dormidos Takeru me abrazó en una forma muy comprometedora.. Yamato me mata) pensó Koushiro mientras el escalofrío involuntario recorría su espalda.  
  
Takeru por su parte. (Si yama se entera que me desvelé hasta las 4 de la madrugada es capaz de molestarse mucho) pensó Takeru muy perturbado.  
  
(Espero que mi hermano siga virgen) pensó Yamato muy enojado.  
  
"Vamos Yamato sabes que Koushiro no haría nada en contra de Takeru" dijo Taichi al oído.  
"No te me acerques" le dijo Yamato muy asustado.  
  
Al ver a Taichi recordó como se estuvo lavando la boca con jabón con el fin de quitarse el sabor del beso de Taichi.   
  
"Nunca voy a volver a comer fresas con crema sin que me acuerde de ese beso" dijo en voz baja Yamato con un pequeño puchero en su cara.  
  
"Bueno pues la prueba de hoy es entrar a este concurso de Kareoke y quedarse entre los cuatro finalistas" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru asentía con él.  
  
Al decir eso Taichi se puso pálido.. muy pálido... muy pero.. muy pálido.  
  
Joe sonrió. "Esa es buena Koushiro" dijo mientras veía a Taichi en un aprieto.  
  
"Estas descalificado si no quedas entre los tres primero lugares" dijo Takeru muy contento.  
  
Taichi puso cara de espanto al oír esa declaración.  
  
"Ja pues creo que ustedes no podrán" dijo Yamato mientras reía a mandíbula batiente.  
  
"Concursante Koushiro Izumi haga favor de subir al escenario"  
"VAS A VER YAMATO" le dijo Koushiro mientras se subió al escenario.  
  
El chico aspiró aire y cerró sus ojos imaginándose que no había nadie.  
"Version up" por favor dijo mientras empezaban los acordes.  
  
Sutaato wa yume e kurikku  
Oyogidasou mirai e to janpu  
Shinjitsu wo utsusu uindou  
Mitsukeru tabi ni deru  
  
Empezó a cantar mientras todos lo veían con la boca abierta.  
  
"Kawaii" dijeron Sora, Mimi y Hikari al verlo cantar.  
  
Soshite  
Atarashiku umare kawari  
Yurushiau koto ga dekiru  
Dakara  
Imeeji no mukougawa e  
Tonde ikou issho ni  
  
Mayotteru toki wa akusesu  
Messeeji uchikomu kiiboodo  
Yowamushi no boku wo furiizu  
HabaTakeru toki made  
  
Ima wa  
Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki  
Kirameku hoshi mitsumeteru  
Dakedo  
Sorezore wo mune ni egakou  
Tsukamitai sekai wo  
  
Michibikareta koe wo  
Shinjite iru  
  
Soshite  
Atarashiku umare kawari  
Yurushiau koto ga dekiru  
Dakara  
Imeeji no mukougawa e  
Tonde ikou issho ni  
  
Ima  
Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki  
Kirameku hoshi mitsumeteru  
Dakedo  
Sorezore wo mune ni egakou  
Tsukamitai sekai wo  
  
Al finalizar hubo un prolongado aplauso mientras alguien lanzaba flores a Koushiro.  
El chico bajo muy apenado. Totalmente rojo pero muy contento por su actuación.  
  
"Decías Yama" dijo Takeru muy sonriente.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi" dijo el anunciante.  
Pero no hubo nada mas que decir pues Takeru saltó al escenario.  
Esta vez iba muy bien vestido pantalones normales de color blanco con una camisa azul y sin sombrero para variar.   
  
El chico cerró sus ojos mientras una melodía de blues sonó en el ambiente llenándolo de una tristeza conmovedora.  
  
Kesa mo mata nemui me kosutte   
Genki ni "waraou!"   
Atama ga ne yume no tsuzuki mitai   
Ha migaki shiteta   
  
Mahou wo tsukaeru you ni   
Nagareboshi ni onegai wo   
  
Tama ni namida ga dechau   
Sou kuyashii kara   
Bokura no waarudo hitori ja nai   
Demo akogare datte chanto motteru   
Suashi no mama de ireba kitto be all right   
  
Kanransha choujou tsuitara   
Sora made chikai yo   
Onaji Sora takusan no hito wo   
Mamotte iru ne   
  
Ashita mo kyou ga tsuzuku no?   
Negaeba kitto tsuzuku yo ne   
  
Ashita tenki ni naare yume made todoke   
Teruteru bouzu to nakayoku narou   
Hora akushu wo sureba ishindenshin   
Kimi mo egao wo misete kitto be all right   
  
Ashita tenki ni naare yume made todoke   
Teruteru bouzu to nakayoku narou   
Hora akushu wo sureba ishindenshin   
Kimi mo egao wo misete   
Zutto be all right...   
  
Al finalizar hubo una aclamación muy bien lograda que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Koushiro.  
  
"practicamos toda la noche en la computadora de Koushiro y la practica dio resultado" dijo Takeru muy emocionado. "Cuidado hermano.. si Koushiro y formamos un grupo estarás en problemas" le dijo el niño.  
  
"Taichi yagami suba al escenario.  
  
Taichi subió al escenario donde pidió una canción llamada I wish .  
  
Pero desde los primeros acordes la desafinada voz de Taichi lo hecho todo a perder y el chico fue bajado del escenario antes de que la verdura siguiera cayendo.  
  
Taichi iba muy molesto parecía una ensalada humana  
Un tomate le había dado en la cara y una zanahoria estaba enredada en su espeso cabello.  
  
"Ni una palabra" dijo mientras veía a Shin y Joe los cuales tenía una gran cantidad de dinero en sus manos.  
  
"Bueno después compramos de nuevos los víveres" dijo Shin muy emocionado al ver que habían juntado mucho dinero vendiendo comida para quien se la lanzarán a Taichi.  
  
"Me las van a pagar" dijo Taichi muy molesto mientras se quitaba el huevo que traía en su camisa.  
  
"Quiero Negai Kanaeru Kagi" dijo Yamato mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Un rápido movimiento dejo ir una lluvia de agua de su cabello, lo que hizo que brillara intensamente dándole un aire mas atractivo.  
  
Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta   
Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da   
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru   
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai   
  
Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?   
Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka   
Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae   
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii   
Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai   
Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii   
Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai   
Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru   
  
Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?   
Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka   
Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro   
Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii   
Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae   
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii   
Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Yamato de milagro casi no pudo terminar la canción, pues a diferencia de Taichi él le llovieron, Flores, dinero, papeles con numero telefónicos y prendas intimas de mujer. La ultima que le hizo perder la voz y la concentración fue la ropa interior que le cayó en la cara.  
  
Yamato bajó del escenario muy avergonzado.  
  
"Págame" le dijo Taichi a Sora.  
"Diablos, no puedo creer que le lanzarás tus calzones" le dijo Sora muy molesta, pero se le podía ver una sonrisa picara en sus labios.  
  
Al rato después de que los jueces deliberaron.  
  
Yamato primer lugar. Una guitarra eléctrica.  
Takeru & Koushiro Empate en el segundo lugar. 500 dolares.  
Ai maeda tercer lugar: 250 dolares.  
  
Al finalizar Taichi estaba muy deprimido.  
  
"Pues perdiste" le dijo Hikari muy divertida.  
"No te me vuelvas a acercar.. pervertido" le dijo Yamato muy pálido.  
  
"Vaya ejemplo que me das hermano" dijo Takeru en son de burla.  
  
"Pero es que yo.."  
  
"Ya yama.. por lo que vimos esta noches.. creo que será un estrella de primera magnitud" le dijo Mimi mientras se agarraba de su brazo.  
  
"Y necesitaras guardaespaldas para que no se vayan a aprovechar de ti" le dijo Sora muy seductoramente.  
  
"Ayuda" dijo Yamato muy cohibido al tener tan cerca a esas chicas.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Cada niño canto su canción. La canción dedicada a ellos. 


	10. finalmente..

Atrevete  
by ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 10  
Finalmente..  
  
A eso de las nueve de la noche.  
  
Un joven corrió hasta la seguridad de un callejón en donde recuperó sus aliento. Era Shin el cual estaba muy pálido mientras respiraba con bastante trabajo. En sus brazos tenía a Takeru a Koushiro e Hikari estaba en su cuello. Sora, Mimi estaban en recuperando el aliento en una pared. Joe estaba en el suelo muy pálido y jadeando por aire.  
  
Taichi y Yamato no se veían por ningún lado.  
  
"Ya veo los titulares.. muchedumbre arrasa centro de diversiones.. niños muertos en el atentado" dijo Shin en voz baja. "Me van a matar sus padres" dijo con un tono de voz que recordaba a Joe. Shin estaba muy preocupado pues era el responsable de los niños.  
  
"Todo se había salido de control" pensó Shin Al recordar como una chica de cabello alborotado que se parecía ligeramente a Taichi saltó al escenario en donde empezó a besar a Yamato. Eso causo que se desatará un pandemonium de chicas que saltaban a escenario para "rescatar" a Yamato de las garras de la bestia.  
  
Shin optó por sacar a los pequeños del chile serrano, justo cuando las cosas se empezaron a caldear y ahora todos estaba recuperando el aliento en la seguridad de las sombras  
  
Taichi llegó unos minutos después a estas alturas la comida que le habían lanzado ya había empezado a descomponerse y Taichi tenía un olor a huevo podrido.  
  
"Yamato esta muerto" dijo Taichi muy cansado. "La multitud lo atrapó.. es hombre muerto" dijo Taichi mientras escuchaba los gritos de socorro de Yamato. (En realidad no parecían gritos de socorro)  
  
Shin puso cara de espanto mientras dejaba a los pequeños en suelo.  
"Suban a un taxi y espérenme" dijo Shin con aplomo y luego caminó con paso temeroso y resignado como un condenado a muerte y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la multitud. Para rescatar a Yamato  
  
Los niños obedecieron con rapidez las indicaciones de Shin al ver como algunas patrullas se acercaban al lugar y rápidamente abordaron dos taxis.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru estaban viendo un cartel y antes de que los demás voltearán, Koushiro discretamente arrancó el cartel de la pared. Lo enrolló y guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón con mucho cuidado.  
  
Takeru le guiñó un ojo y Koushiro hizo lo mismo en complicidad los chicos ya tenían su reto ya establecido. Ellos abordaron el taxi muy contentos y que muy a su pesar tendrían que compartir con Sora y Mimi.  
  
Casi pasaron unos cinco minutos de tenso silencio mientras las niñas los miraban con cierto ganas de devorarlos, después un breve intento de tomar las manos de los chicos..   
Los cuales al ver los ojos de las chicas se pegaron a la puerta contraria y no fue hasta cuando Shin, que pudieron respirar con calma. El pobre joven regresó un poco golpeado y sucio. Con Yamato en sus brazos.. El pobre lucía.. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara.. Múltiples manchas rojas en su ropa, cuello y cara  
  
"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Takeru al ver a su hermano en ese estado.  
"No preguntes" dijo Koushiro.  
"Huele a perfume de mujer" dijo el pequeño niño mientras acercaba su nariz a Yamato.  
"Err si.. " dijo Shin un poco rojo y luego se dirigió al conductor del taxi. "por favor llévenos este parte de Odaiba" dijo mientras le daba una dirección al conductor de Taxis. Shin fue hacia el otro taxi y lo abordó.  
  
"Mmmmmmm.." dijeron Mimi y Sora con cierta mirada de gato y con una sonrisa picara en cuanto el vehículo se puso en marcha.. y sobre todo porque estaban ellas solas con ellos.  
  
"Yama.. ¿Que guardadito te lo tenías?" dijeron las dos chicas con una mirada que hacía parecer a Yamato como un Playboy.  
  
"Tienes un pegue que Leonardo Di Caprio envidiaría" dijo Sora mientras lo veía desde el asiento de adelante en sus ojos había una mirada traviesa y picara.  
  
Yamato no dijo nada mientras veía resplandecer los ojos de las chicas.. Eso le estaba aterrorizando bastante.  
  
"¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo?" dijo Takeru mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus amigos.  
  
"Ohh si claro aquí tienes pequeño" le dijo Mimi y le dio un pañuelo rosa con corazones.   
  
"Úsalo con cuidado es muy delicado" dijo ella con un sonrisa mientras miraba a Yamato. El chico no pudo evitar hacerse bolita junto a Koushiro el cual estaba pegado a la puerta. Takeru estaba en medio y Mimi al otro extremo, junto a Sora.  
  
Takeru le empezó a quitar las manchas rojas de su cara. Algunas tenía olor dulce como a lápiz de labios, pero el no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a limpiar la cara de su hermano, el cual estaba un poco sucio.  
(Ya buscaré la manera de chantajearlo después) pensó Takeru muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
  
Yamato tenía un poco de mugre como si hubiera estado en el suelo y aparte de eso y las manchas rojas que Takeru discretamente le estaba limpiando. Parecía haber salido de una pelea campal contra Conan el Barbaro y Sonia la roja.  
  
Sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas y mostraba un poco mas de biceps.. pectorales y sobre todo Estomago.. No tenía barriga si me entienden chicas.. Solo mostraba esa parte donde se ven los músculos abdominales.. Osea que Yamato estaba enseñando bastante piel..   
  
"Bueno pues creo que te quedas en mi casa ahora" le dijo Takeru un poco mas adelante a Koushiro tomando por sorpresa a un desprevenido Yamato.  
  
"Ehh que??" dijo Yamato un poco extrañado, mientras su sentido sobre protector se activaba al acostumbrado 300 %.  
  
"Si debemos deshacernos de tu hermano para poder disfrutar de eso cinco mil dolares" dijo Koushiro mientras Yamato lo miraba con cierta malicia.  
  
Los dos niños tenían una aura extraña como si estuvieran pensando en planear un asesinato.. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del mayor de los hermanos Ishida. La mirada de los dos chicos era llena de malicia..  
  
Tanto Koushiro como Takeru sonrieron con una de esas sonrisas extrañas que nunca ve en el rostro de las personas.. al menos las que uno cree que nunca podrían matar un mosca. Una sonrisa perversa que se antoja a maldad, como que ellos van a hacer algo muy malo y que uno estaba incluido como la victima indefensa y sumisa.  
  
Sin embargo juntó todo su fuerza en un solo lugar y se sentó normalmente. Nadie dijo nada en el transcurso del viaje. Sora y Mimi solo se dedicaron a sonreír al ver la expresión de Yamato. Al final Todos estaban en sus casas después que Shin le dio una explcación a los padres de los niños.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru estaban discutiendo algo muy contentos cuando llegaron a la casa de Takeru en Nakano Takehue.  
  
"¿De verdad tu crees que podemos hacerlo?" dijo Koushiro muy emocionado mientras se abrochaba su pijama.  
"Por supuesto es un completo bobo en ese aspecto" dijo Takeru mientras una pequeña risita nerviosa brotaba de sus labios.  
  
"Será algo muy bueno" dijo Takeru.  
"Pero estoy algo fuera de forma" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba sus Dedos.  
"jA.. como si Yamato lo hubiera estado alguna vez" dijo Takeru.  
"Y si fallamos ¿qué?.." dijo Koushiro no muy convencido.  
  
"Bueno mi hermano tiene un gran sentido de la protección piensa en algo .. Algo que el no quisiera que hiciera" dijo Takeru muy convencido de lo que decía.  
  
Koushiro esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica "Eres un genio" le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cuello y le alborotaba el cabello. Y mientras Koushiro ya se imaginaba lo que harían.  
  
"Hey.. ¿que le estas haciendo a mi hermano tu pervertidor de menores" le gritó Yamato y trataba a su hermano como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.  
  
  
"Nada.. y no sé que diablos estarás pensando.." le dijo Koushiro muy molesto mientras Takeru se las arreglaba para zafarse de los brazos de Yamato.  
  
Hubo un poco de jaleo mientras dos chicos se peleaban contra un tercero.  
  
Natsuko la madre De Takeru y Yamato se asomó por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver como Koushiro era medio estrangulado por Yamato y Takeru le estaba aplicando un candado al cuello a Yamato.  
  
"Niños.. es hora de dormir.. ya mañana se matarán mutuamente.. pero por ahora ya basta" dijo la madre de los dos niños rubios.  
  
"Bien.. Yamato dormirá en el sillón" dijo Takeru mientras sacaba su hermano de la habitación.  
  
Y después de una rápida llamada por teléfono los tres chicos se prepararon para a dormir. Koushiro desenrolló su futon y se acostó a dormir en el suelo.  
"Buenas noches.. " dijo mientras Takeru lo miraba sonriendo muy alegre.  
"Buenas noches.. mi querida mascota" dijo Koushiro con aire malévolo.  
  
Mientras Yamato tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta esperando oír algo que en su mente le sonará como que le estaban haciendo algo perverso a su hermano.  
  
"Te escuché" Yamato le gritó por la puerta bastante furioso.  
"Lo sabemos" dijeron los dos chicos riendo levemente.  
  
"Yamato.. a dormir" dijo natsuko.  
  
A regañadientes Yamato se fue a dormir mientras escuchaba los sonidos nocturno y sobre todo la respiración de de los que estaban dormidos.  
  
La mañana siguiente fue algo muy rápido para Yamato, después de haber sido secuestrado por un grupo de chicas.. un gran escándalo en donde un chica de nombre Rosa se lo había quitado a otra de nombre Joana. Rodeado por muchas manos y labios hambrientos de cada parte del cuerpo de Yamato. Todo eso en un lapso de unos cuantos minutos..  
  
Había sido un pandemonium y entre todo eso alguien le había mordido el cuello. Le habían besado y casi lo habían.. la palabra exacta era desnudado en publico. Y la verdad es que faltó poco.. de no ser por Shin hubiera sido..  
  
Yamato se sonrojó visiblemente mientras se vestía. Había recibido la llamada de Koushiro desde un centro comercial y debía ir a hacerle frente al segundo reto de su hermano y su odiado enemigo.. Koushiro.  
  
"Esos dos se fueron sin mí" dijo Yamato al ver que en el reloj ya eran las tres de la tarde.  
  
Estaba jugando solo, y los chicos le había permitido participar solo.   
"Es que será mas emocionante" le dijo Sora el día de ayer.  
  
Los niños estaban allí cuando Yamato se acercó y vio que había una cartel gigante de uno de los juegos de pelea mas populares del momento.  
  
"Ya llegó mi hermano" dijo Takeru en un aire triunfal.  
"La prueba es que entre al torneo de mortal kombat 5 y quedes entres los 10 primeros lugares" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a Yamato.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Yamato mientras miraba la fila de jugadores.  
  
"He he he he" dijo Taichi desde la esquina.  
"Si quieres te puedo dar.." Pero Taichi no pudo terminar.  
  
"Aléjate de mi pervertido" le gritó Yamato mientras se escondía atrás de Sora. Claro que al darse cuenta de que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Sora.. Yamato se medio acobardó.  
  
"Yama.. no sabía que te agradaba tanto" dijo Sora entrecerrando los ojos y hablando con sonrisa picara.   
Mimi le guiño un ojo a Yamato y pobre chico sonrió débilmente.  
  
Dos horas de juego mas tarde.  
  
Yamato se estaba enfrentando a Takeru en el video juego.  
  
"Si y ahora.. mira esto Yamato.. es el fatality" dijo Takeru mientras el peleador que estaba usando rápidamente le arrancó la cabeza al peleador de Yamato.  
  
"Ajaaa.. gané.. gané.. gané.. Loseeeeeeerrrrrr" dijo Takeru muy contento mientras hacia la danza de la victoria(En su caso vendría siendo el pasito egipcio).  
  
"Aun no estoy vencido.. solo necesito solo ganar un encuentro mas para poder estar entre los diez mejores" dijo mientras iba a ver a su nuevo desafío.  
  
Sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró al descubrir a Koushiro el cual sonreía diabólicamente.  
  
"Hola yama.. veo que has caído en mis garras" dijo Koushiro mientras Yamato se ponía pálido.  
"Te toca enfrentarte a mí" dijo Koushiro mientras Yamato se acercó a la pantalla.  
  
Unos minutos después.. El peleador que había estado usando Koushiro tenía el corazón del peleador de Yamato en sus manos.  
  
"PERDEDORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" le dijo Koushiro mientras saltaba alegremente al mismo ritmo que Takeru.(el pasito egipcio)  
  
"Ganamos.. ganamos.. ganamos.." dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Yamato.  
  
Y luego tanto Takeru como Koushiro hicieron lo improbable.. le sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo.  
  
El resto de los niños solamente celebraron la victoria de los dos niños.  
"Al cabo que ni querría.. ya tengo mi guitarra eléctrica" dijo Yamato mientras pateaba una piedra en el piso.  
  
Dos días después.  
  
Takeru y Koushiro estaban en el aereopuerto con su maletas listas y a la mano.  
  
"Bueno hijo ya sabes no te separes de Koushiro.. ya que el sabe hablar ingles.. y sobretodo hazle caso en todo" le decía la madre de Tk a su hijo.  
  
"Koushiro.. te abrigas.. y ten mucho cuidado allá en Miami" dijo la madre de Koushiro mientras el chico llevaba su flamante computadora nueva bajo el brazo.  
"Si madre lo haré" dijo Koushiro muy emocionado de ir a disney word.  
  
"Los pasajeros con destino a Estados unidos favor de abordar el anden 9.. gracias" se oyó la voz la azafata por el intercomunicador.  
  
Minetras Takeru iba hacia el hangar.. Yamato fue a darle la mano a Koushiro y le dijo.  
  
"Sin resentimientos.. y lo siento por haber sido tan sobre protector con mi hermano" dijo Yamato un poco apenado por su comportamiento de la semana pasada.  
  
"No te preocupes..es normal,, después de todo eres medio paranoico.. pero quien no después de haber vivido en el digimundo una temporada" dijo Koushiro mientras su maleta pasaba por la aduana.  
  
"Bueno.. a todo esto.. si hubiera pasado la prueba..¿Cual hubiera sido el tercer reto?" dijo Yamato con un poco de curiosidad.  
  
"Bueno.. te lo diré" dijo Koushiro mientras volteaba a todos lados.. "Nunca lo habrías hecho y habríamos ganado por default" dijo Koushiro mientras Yamato se sintió integrado.  
  
"Ahh si.. ¿y que era?" dijo muy intrigado.  
Koushiro se aseguró que iba llegando a la parte en donde no puedes pasar si no tienes boletos de avión.  
  
Tomó aire y lo dijo todo muy rápido.  
  
"Entraraunapaginayaoiyhacerelsexoyaoicontuhermano" dijo Koushiro muy rápidamente mientras se iba corriendo. "Pero como nunca lo hubieras hecho te hubiéramos ganado" dijo Koushiro mientras se veía desparecer por la puerta.  
  
"Pervertido.. degenerado.. corruptor de menores" dijo Yamato en la puerta de entrada mientras el guardia de seguridad no lo dejaba ir tras Koushiro.  
  
"Mande" dijo Taichi que se iba acercando.  
"Largo de aquí tu.. ser vil y despreciable" le dijo Yamato mientras corría lejos de Taichi. El chico de cabellos castaños solo sonrió un poco.   
  
"Creo que ya encontré algo divertido que hacer este verano.. torturar a Yamato" dijo con malevolencia en su voz.  
  
"Heyy yamachan.. dijiste que me ibas a llevar a conocer tu depa" dijo Taichi en un tono de voz.. que claramente no era muy varonil.  
  
"Vete a la fregad*" dijo Yamato muy lejos de allí.  
Taichi se dedicó a seguir a Yamato.  
  
Hikari se quedó viendo todo muy divertida.  
"Ahhh creo que esto será algo muy aburrido" dijo Hikari un poco deprimida al no tener nada que hacer.  
  
"Bueno al menos nos divertimos mucho.. jugando" dijo Joe sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"No quieres ir al cine.. yo te invito" dijo Joe mientras la tomaba de la mano.  
"Pero Joe se supone que no tienes dinero" dijo Hikari recordando que nadie recibiría domingos durante un buen tiempo.  
  
"Ahh eso.. bueno pues gané mucho dinero vendiendo verdura para que le lanzarán a Taichi en el escenario del chile serrano" dijo Joe mientras mostraba un pequeño fajo de billetes.  
  
"Wuauu" dijo Hikari mientras se agarraba del brazo de Joe muy contenta.  
  
De fondo se veía como Yamato corría por el aereopuerto seguido muy de cerca por Taichi.  
  
  
Mientras en el avión..  
  
Koushiro y Takeru se iban acercando a sus asientos.  
  
"Se me hace raro que nos hayan dejado ir solos" dijo Takeru un poco confundido.  
"A mi también" dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaban a los que serían sus asientos durante el resto del viaje.  
  
"Hola Koushiro-kun.. y Takeru-chan" dijo la señora Tachikawa al verlos.  
"Señora Tachikawa Con todo el respeto ¿qué hace aquí?" dijo Koushiro al ver a los padres de Mimi en el avión.  
  
"Ahh a mi esposo lo transfirieron a Estados unidos.. y nos estamos mudando para allá" dijo la señor a Tachikawa.  
"Y vamos a Disneyword para una segunda luna de miel" dijo el señor tachikawa.  
"¿Y adivinen quien va ir con ustedes para cuidarlos por encargo de sus padres?" se oyeron dos voces femeninas que hablan al mismo tiempo.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru se pusieron pálidos. Los dos chicos Voltearon lentamente hacia atrás y vieron a Sora y a Mimi en pose de la victoria.  
  
"Invité a Sora para ir con nosotros a Disney word.." dijo Mimi con sus dedos formando el signo de la paz.  
"Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo con ustedes" dijo Sora mientras le guiñaba el ojo a los dos chicos.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha" se rieron las dos chicas en un tono de voz que recordaba a Kodachi.(De ranma 1/2) o a Naga de Slayers(Los justicieros).. (Yooo jo jo jo jo jo)  
  
En otro lugar Yamato reía a carcajadas mientras Taichi lo venía correteando.  
  
Escena final.  
El aereopuerto.. Se oyen como el rugido de los aviones al despegar hace como las ventanas de un edificio temblaban. Sin embargo el sonido de los jets del avión fue opacado por el grito de dos niños gritando.  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" gritaron Koushiro y Takeru en un grito de angustia y desesperación mas allá de lo humanamente posible.  
Y las ventanas se quebraron.  
Fin.  
  
Epilogo.  
Seguramente se preguntan de donde sacaron dinero los padres.. 5,000 dolares es mucho dinero.  
  
La respuesta es simple.  
Ellos filmaron a sus hijos jugando el juego atrevete.. y ellos hicieron algo despreciable. Los enviaron a uno de esos programas de concursos en donde los videos ganadores reciben premios en efectivo.  
  
El tercer lugar lo ganó el video en donde le levantan la falda a Takeru y como Daisuke es tratado como basura por Takeru y Koushiro.  
  
El segundo lugar lo ganó el video en donde Taichi era cubierto de ensalada cuando estaba cantando en el chile serrano.  
  
Y el primer lugar lo ganó el video de Yamato en donde esta cantando y le pronto le caen los calzones de Taichi en la cara.. La cara de espanto y repulsión que puso Yamato le valieron el premio del primer lugar.  
  
Y los premios fueron de:  
1. 10,000 Dolares  
2. 5,000 Dolares  
3. 2,500 Dolares  
  
Comentarios:  
Tal vez lo continue con las peripecias de Takeru y Koushiro siendo perseguidos por Sora y Mimi.. Espero que les haya gustado este fic.. Owari.. 


End file.
